Cry of the Wolf
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Changes are hard for everyone, but when Nagihiko discovers he is a werewolf, things change drastically for him. His once good life is ruined, when he realizes that he is a freak of nature; someone who shouldn't exist. Rated T for violence/romance. Dark.
1. Winter Solstice

**I can't believe I'm starting a new story... So, the inspiration of this story was partially from an amazing fanfic I read. The reason I actually started this story, was because I was in a Writer's Block, and I happened to type in Writing Prompts on google. I've had this idea for a while, but when I found the prompt "She awoke, shivering, in the dark of the night," I changed it to "He awoke" and continued into this story. I hope you enjoy, and I own nothing! **

He awoke, shivering, in the dark of the night. He had been having the same dream for the past few nights in a row. It always began with him walking through a city, resembling London. Each time, there was a large full moon high in the sky. He felt himself fall into this strange trance, and then he would take the shape of a wolf. Each time, the dream would end with him howling into the distance. Why did he dream this? Why was this dream so constant?

"Nagihiko, are you okay?" His chara, Temari asked him.

"I'm fine..." Nagihiko said. "Just another of those dreams." Temari and Rhythm, his charas, were the only ones he told of his dreams.

"Again? Maybe you should tell your mother; it can't just be coincidental if you've been having this same dream for a week. It's been preventing you from thinking straight. You haven't slept!" Temari told him.

"Maybe you're right..." Nagihiko agreed. "It definitely isn't normal..." He glanced at his clock, which read 3:30 AM. He put his head on his pillow. "I'm going to relax in bed until I have to get up for school.

"Alright. Try to go back to sleep." Temari told him, going back into her egg. He closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. However, as hard as he tried, sleep wouldn't happen. Instead, he thought about the dreams. Why did they keep happening? Nagihiko knew in movies that dreams repeated never were a good sign. However, this wasn't a movie. Was it just a coincidence? Nagihiko knew that it couldn't be a coincidence. Each time, the dreams were exactly the same. Also, every time he woke up from the dreams, he woke up at 3:30. It was extremely suspicious.

After he realized that sleep wouldn't happen for him, Nagihiko decided to get up, and practice some basketball. It was 4:30 now. He showered, changed into a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Since he was going to shoot some hoops, and it was snowing outside, Nagihiko put on a jacket. Each time Nagihiko threw the ball to the net, Nagihiko got the ball into the net accurately.

"Nagihiko-San, you're up early." Nagihiko turned quickly, and saw his mother. She wore a pink kimono, as she stood by the door. "Is everything alright?" Nagihiko decided to tell his mother about his dreams.

"I've been having these dreams lately. Each time, I think I'm in London, and I seem to transform into some wolf. It just seems odd that I've been having them for a little less than a week each night." Nagihiko's mother looked at the ground.

"I should have known..." She whispered.

"What's...wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll explain everything later. It's almost six now, so you might as well get some dancing practice in." Nagihiko nodded, and hurried inside. He tied his hair into a ponytail, and put on a kimono. He walked onto the dance stage, and practiced his dancing. His dancing was very off, thanks to his lack of sleep and curiosity about his dreams. After about an hour of practicing, Nagihiko decided to stop. It was almost six o'clock now. He went upstairs, and changed into his school uniform. He took a quick glance at the calendar, and saw it was Monday, December 23rd. Since it was way too early to leave for school, Nagihiko decided to head to the park before he went to school. It was rare for Nagihiko to go anywhere just himself, besides his charas. Usually, he was busy dancing with his mother and Baaya watching, or spending time with the guardians. He was only alone when he slept. However, he was happy to be alone in the park.

"It's a pretty day today, isn't it? I love how the snow is coming down lightly, so it's not that cold, and it's pretty." Temari pointed out.

"Yeah it is pretty…" Nagihiko agreed. However, something else was concerning him. His head was pounding. Nagihiko figured he must have had a headache from lack of sleep.

"Why do you go to school?" Rhythm asked randomly. Nagihiko looked at him. "I mean, is the point of school to torture kids?" Nagihiko laughed a little.

"Rhythm, if we didn't have an education, no one in this world would know how to do very much. School is a place where people learn how to survive in the world." Nagihiko explained.

"Yeah, but why? What happened before there were schools?" Rhythm wondered.

"I wouldn't know; I wasn't alive." Nagihiko pointed out. "Whatever, I might as well head over to the Royal Garden now. It's still early, but it's getting a little cold outside." Nagihiko said. Rhythm and Temari both nodded, following him to the Royal Garden. Not to his surprise, he was the first one.

"What time are the others coming?" Rhythm muttered. "I'm bored!" He put his arms behind his head.

"They'll be here shortly, I'm sure. The guardian meeting begins in ten minutes." Nagihiko said. Nagihiko put his hand on his head. It still hurt him so much.

"Hello Fujisaki-Kun." Nagihiko looked up, and smiled seeing Tadase.

"Hey Hotori-San. How are you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Tadase asked.

"I'm good." Nagihiko said, backing his answer with a smile. However, he wasn't telling the truth, about his headaches and strange dreams.

"Hey guys!" Amu walked in, with Yaya and Rima following her. Amu looked cheerful, whereas Yaya had a grin on her face and Rima was glaring at her. That seemed to be the usual routine with them. Yaya teased Rima about everything, specifically boys, and Rima yelled at her, denying it. Nagihiko wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he often saw Rima and Yaya glance his way whenever they fight, making Nagihiko wonder if Yaya teases Rima about him. Nagihiko wouldn't have minded that…

"So… ever since we defeated Easter, there hasn't been much to do." Tadase pointed out. "There were some rumors they would reappear, but there's no proof."

"Maybe we should do something for the school; like a talent show?" Amu offered.

"A talent show! That could work." Tadase said. He smiled at Amu. There was a lot of romance between them, despite Amu still being with Ikuto. Nagihiko didn't understand how Tadase still romantically cared about Amu even though Amu was dating Ikuto. He didn't understand how Amu still constantly flirted and blushed with Tadase either.

"Talent shows are boring." Rima muttered. "Do we need to do one?"

"We could do a singing competition, but some people don't sing, so a talent show combines everything."

"We should do a singing competition! It would be hilarious, seeing people who can't sing actually sing!" Yaya said, grinning. "And even better, everyone has to enter!"

"That wouldn't work… People can't be forced to enter if they don't want to." Nagihiko pointed out. Yaya pouted.

"School's going to start soon. So, we can meet here after school and discuss." Tadase said. Everyone left, and went to their classes.

"Wait up!" Nagihiko heard Rima call. Nagihiko turned, and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Don't you have to go to your class?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Um, I like your hair." Nagihiko stared blankly at Rima. She looked embarrassed. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"That's not like you to compliment me." Nagihiko said.

"It was a dare from Yaya." Rima muttered. "It was this, or becoming her 'servant' and I really didn't want to do that."

"I figured as much." Nagihiko sweat dropped. "We should get to our classes. See you later, Rima-Chan." He smiled at her. Rima had a small blush on her face. Nagihiko was astonished, but he didn't say anything, and walked away.

"Why was she blushing?" Rhythm wondered.

"She probably has a soft spot for Nagi." Temari said.

"What do you mean by soft spot?" Temari sighed.

"She has a crush on him." Nagihiko's face turned red, as he made his way to class.

After class, Nagihiko started to make his way to the Royal Garden, when his cell phone rang. Nagihiko answered it, realizing it was his mother.

"Hello?" Nagihiko asked into the phone.

"Hello Nagihiko; it's your mother. Could you come home as soon as possible and skip your club?"

"Alright, sure. How come?" Nagihiko wondered.

"I'll explain when you get home. It's about your dreams." Nagihiko heart started pounding.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get home." Nagihiko said.

"Actually, it's better if I pick you up." Nagihiko's mother said. "I'll meet you nearby the garden you usually meet at." Nagihiko was confused, but he decided to go with it. He went to the Royal Garden. He decided to wait inside, since the snow was coming down harder.

"Hotori-San, I can't stay for the guardian meeting. My mother wants me at home." Nagihiko told him.

"Is there any reason?" Tadase asked.

"Well, it has to do with…" Nagihiko nodded towards Amu. "I need to do some chores." He winked at Tadase. Nagihiko realized that he was double-lying, but he was used to things like that.

"Oh okay." Tadase said, smiling. Nagihiko noticed Rima mouthing the word "cross-dresser." Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah, my mother's here. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Nagihiko waved, and left the Royal Garden to drive home with his mother.

"How was school?" She asked, as Nagihiko entered the car.

"It was fine…" Nagihiko said. There was a silence, as Nagihiko's mother drove. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the cars on the road. Nagihiko's mother sighed.

"In the Canis family, there's a curse. A long time ago, about seven-hundred years ago, a woman, Kersana Canis mated with a wolf known as Harrah. They produced a half human/ half wolf child. This child was known as a werewolf. That was how legends of werewolves came about. People, however, do not know that this story was the start of werewolves. They also do not know that it is true." Nagihiko looked at his mother, surprised.

"How is that possible? Two species cannot mate with each other!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"It should have been, but it somehow produced a child. After Kersana gave birth to the werewolf child, she died. Generations passed, and more werewolves were created from descendants of Kersana and Harrah." They arrived at the Fujisaki Manor. Nagihiko heard his mother begin to cry. "It was my fault. One day, I met Daisuke Canis. We were both drunk. I was young. I was stupid. Because of one mistake, I created you." Nagihiko knew where this was going. Once Nagihiko's mother spoke of werewolves, Nagihiko had thought it. Those dreams about him becoming a wolf… "I thought I could hide it by making you dress as a woman. Since you had never turned into a wolf before, I thought, maybe it wasn't passed onto to you. However, those dreams… What you told me this morning…"

"How…does it work? What's going to happen?" Nagihiko asked.

"It lasts until the moon sets. Your powers are the dangerous on a full moon, which happens to be tonight. Today is the Winter Solstice, so the sun will set earlier. Nagihiko, be prepared." Nagihiko was in a daze. They got out of the car. "Wait here. You will transform into a wolf. You won't have any control of yourself."

"Does it…always happen?" Nagihiko asked.

"It only happens on full moons and gibbous moons." Nagihiko suddenly began to feel sick.

"Mother…I don't feel so great…"

"It's happening." Nagihiko's mother whispered. "I need to let you go alone. I'll see you tomorrow…" She ran inside.

"Rhythm…Temari…" Nagihiko croaked.

"We'll be with you the whole time." They promised. Nagihiko's body began to ache. He moaned in pain, collapsing to the ground. He felt changes happening inside him rapidly. He wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be a werewolf? Suddenly, he had no control over his body. He could feel himself howling.

"Wow it's so dark outside!" Yaya exclaimed. "It's only five o'clock!"

"It's the Winter Solstice, meaning there is less daylight and more darkness." Tadase explained. Suddenly, they heard a wolf howl. Everyone went silent.

"What…was that?" Amu asked.

"It was a wolf…but why is there a wolf?" Rima wondered.

"…I would've ended the guardian meeting now, but if there's a wolf running around; it's safer if we stay here." Tadase said.

For a few hours, the guardians stayed in the Royal Garden chatting. Suddenly, Yaya started screaming.

"What's wrong?" Rima exclaimed.

"T-The wolf!" Yaya exclaimed, pointing out the window. Out of the window, they saw a gray wolf. Its fur was a dark gray color. It had yellow piercing eyes, and it seemed to be baring its fangs. Tadase covered Amu's mouth, as she started to scream. Yaya was balling tears, and Rima tried to make her stop.

"It's the end; it's the end; it's the end…" Yaya moaned.

"Shut up!" Rima hissed. "It _will_ be the end if you keep yelling!" The four of them stayed silent, as the wolf suddenly appeared to shrink.

"Eh?" Amu exclaimed. The four guardians watched the wolf, frightened, as it shrunk to the size of a normal human. Slowly, features of the wolf transformed, turning into the final guardian. All four of them stared at him, shocked, before going to check on him.

**Did you like it? I plan on making this my most dark story, and my stories are pretty dark. Please review/favorite/alert! **


	2. Aftermath

**So, after over six months, I am deciding to update this. Let's just say the lack of update in over half a year was due to a huge writer's block, a ton of homework, and trying to make this story the best it possibly can. The reason I haven't given up completely was because of a recent review I got on it. Thank you Wisteria Blossom for wanting me to write this! I own nothing, and I hope you like this! Warning: a ton of trippy scenes! **

The snow swirled in a circle, blowing in the wind. It was nearly ten o'clock, and five kids still found themselves at school, even though it was officially winter break. The snowing was blowing heavily, looking impeccable with the night sky. It was a typical winter day, two days before Christmas.

Nagihiko Fujisaki's eyes opened gradually, his head resting in the snow. As he awoke, he saw his four best friends watching him, with worry and confusion in their eyes. Suddenly, Nagihiko felt sick. He began coughing heavily. His head was pounding, like a bass drum repeatedly being thumped. Each beat played by the imaginary drum, the more pain he felt.

"Nagi, are you okay?" Amu cried. Nagihiko couldn't respond, due to his heavy coughing. Weakly, Nagihiko held up his hand, and stuck his thumb up. However, that wasn't true at all. As he continued coughing, blood began coming out of his mouth.

"We should call 911." Tadase whispered. "This isn't good…"

"No, don't!" Nagihiko choked. The four guardians stared at him, surprised. He tried to ask for water, but he was coughing too much.

"He might need water…" Rima suggested, as if she read his mind. Even she, who was usually rude to him, appeared to be worried. Rima looked at Yaya, who nodded, and ran to get water.

"Fujisaki-Kun, what happened?" Tadase asked, as Nagihiko's coughing rate seemed to decrease. "There was a wolf, and then it…turned into you." Dark memories of Nagihiko's mother explaining his wolf condition flashed through Nagihiko's head. A shadow crossed his face.

Nagihiko wiped his mouth of blood. "I…" Nagihiko didn't know how to explain the situation. "T-That's peculiar… How could a wolf turn into me?" Normally, Nagihiko was very gifted at lying, but now, Nagihiko couldn't hold his lie.

"You realize none of us believe you." Rima muttered.

"I know." Nagihiko put his hand on his head. Although the coughing stopped, his head was still beating like crazy. It was hard to think straight. Yaya soon came back, and knelt beside Nagihiko, handing him a glass of water. Shakily, he took the water, and drank it slowly.

"I-I really should go…" Nagihiko whispered, starting to stand up. However, his head hurt too much, that he needed to sit down.

_Why me? Why did I have to have this?_ Nagihiko thought grudgingly. _Why do I have to be a werewolf; a freak of nature? _Due to his frustration and suffering, tears forced their way down Nagihiko's face. His whole life had turned upside down in a matter of a few hours. Amu put her hand over Nagihiko's hand that wasn't holding water.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Amu whispered.

"T-Thanks Amu-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered. He didn't believe her in the slightest, as he began to sweat slightly. It didn't make sense that he was sweating in the falling snow but he soon figured he probably had a fever. That was just another thing to add to the long list of problems he faced.

"Why is Nagi-Tan in pain?" Yaya wondered. "Why was he coughing so much?" She turned to the other guardians.

"Yaya, none of us know what's going on, except for Nagi." Rima pointed out. She gave him an incredulous look.

"I'll explain later." Nagihiko promised. He moaned in pain. It was unbearable. "T-Thanks everyone… I'm going to call my mother. You guys can leave me, I-I'll be fine." Nagihiko took out his cell phone, and called his mother.

"Nagihiko-San, are you okay?" Nagihiko's mother exclaimed into the phone. "The transformation, how did it go?"

"I don't remember the events, but right now, I'm…in pain. Could you pick me up? I'm by Seiyo."

"Yes, Baaya and I are coming. Just hang in there while we come." Nagihiko hung up on them, and whimpered quietly.

"What do you not remember?" Amu asked. "Well, that's kind of a stupid question…"

"It's complicated…I'll tell you guys when I'm feeling better soon... I promise, I'll tell…" Nagihiko's train of thought was interrupted by his massive headache that seemed to be getting worse. He was shivering now, since the snow was falling faster. "I…" The world suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p><em>A wolf stood on a highly elevated cliff, gazing at the ascending moon. It howled loudly, breaking the silence in the city of London. Big Ben was ringing as well, having struck midnight. Lights gradually turned on in each building. Cars stopped driving, to stare at the wolf. Wolves were not common in London. The sound of police sirens grew louder, as they came to the scene. The wolf stood nonchalantly, waiting for the police to arrive. When they did, the wolf prepared itself, and jumped up, attacking its prey, the police. Citizens of London ran around frantically. There was nothing they could do.<em>

* * *

><p>Nagihiko's eyes opened immediately. All of the pain from before came back to him. He cringed, and looked around, wondering where he was. He soon felt the leather texture of seats, and he realized he was in a car.<p>

"Nagihiko-San, you're awake!" Baaya exclaimed. "Are you okay, young master?"

"Y-Yeah…" Nagihiko lied. "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious with your friends." Nagihiko's mother began. "They were very kind. They seemed perplexed, but despite their confusion, they took care of you before we came. A boy with blonde hair helped you inside the car and the one who slept over that other time, asked for you to call her later. The other two should have helped out a little more…"

"Mother, don't worry about it…" Nagihiko said.

"There was one girl with pigtails that was crying. I told her that you would be okay. However, there was one girl who didn't look upset at all. It was rude…"

"She…doesn't always express her emotions on the outside. It's okay." However, it didn't shock Nagihiko at all that Rima appeared calm. He didn't doubt she cared, but he knew that she isn't open about her emotions. The rest of the drive was dead silent. Nagihiko thought about the dream he just had. Why were all of his dreams in London? Is there something about London that is connected to Nagihiko's wolf transformations?

"Nagi, are you really okay?" Temari asked, worriedly. Rhythm was floating beside her, worried too.

"Not quite." Nagihiko admitted quietly, so his mother and Baaya wouldn't hear. "My head is pounding, like I have a migraine or something. I'm pretty sure I have a fever too."

"Don't worry Nagi… It will be okay!" Rhythm put his thumbs up. Nagihiko uttered a small smile to his optimistic chara.

"I really hope so…" They arrived at the Fujisaki Manor. Nagihiko got out of the car weakly and slowly walked inside.

"Nagihiko-San, I am requiring you to skip dancing tonight, and rest." Nagihiko's mother ordered.

"Yes mother." Nagihiko replied, hurrying to his room. Without taking his shoes off or changing, he fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>For once in over a week, Nagihiko slept peacefully, without any mysterious dreams disturbing his sleep. In fact, Nagihiko didn't wake up, until someone knocked on his door. Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing the world. He soon realized it was four o'clock in the afternoon. The knock repeated again.<p>

"You can come in." Nagihiko said. To his surprise, he saw the other guardians, along with Kukai, come inside. When did they get here? "Hey guys…"

"How are you today?" Amu asked.

"I'm doing okay, thanks." Nagihiko said. His head was hurting, but not to the extent it did yesterday. He still felt slightly feverish, but it was better. However, Nagihiko knew that it would still be a full moon tonight, and he would transform later.

"You look a lot better today than you did yesterday." Tadase pointed out. "That's a good sign!"

"What even happened?" Kukai wondered. "Yaya said something about transforming into a wolf, but that makes no sense!"

"It's…" Nagihiko paused. "Complicated."

"If you're feeling up to it, we would like to know what happened yesterday." Tadase smiled. Nagihiko avoided eye contact. He didn't know how to start to explain everything. He contemplated lying, but he knew none of the guardians, especially Rima, would believe him, due to yesterday's performance. However, telling them the truth would only cause them to be worried even more. Nagihiko wasn't even entirely sure they would believe him. However, all other options seemed worthless, so Nagihiko sighed and prepared for the inevitable.

"I…" Nagihiko breathed, organizing his thoughts. He thought about how to start. "  
>I am a werewolf." The others stared at him in disbelief.<p>

"But werewolves are only a myth! T-That can't be…" Rima exclaimed.

"Years ago, a man mated with a wolf- don't ask how, because I don't know. Over years, descendents occurred from the human-wolf child, until it came to my father. My mother…made a mistake, and thus, I was born. Because my father was related to the wolf-child, I got the lucky genes of being a werewolf." Nagihiko explained, with a hint of sarcasm and reluctance. "Yesterday was a full moon, so I transformed, and nearly killed you guys." No one said anything.

"Nagihiko… I'm so sorry…" Amu whispered.

"It's okay though, right?" Yaya grinned. "We can just get rid of it when you want! You won't be a werewolf forever! You're still Nagi, right?" Nagihiko uttered a weak smile.

"I'm the same person, but… Yaya-Chan, the werewolf situation is a part of me; it's permanent."

"Why can't it go away?" Yaya asked in curiosity.

"It…It just can't."

"B-But you're going to be okay…right?" Nagihiko gritted his teeth.

"I don't know…" He whispered, as nonchalantly as possible. "I told you everything I know." Nagihiko knew he left out the dreams, but he figured he didn't need to share those details. Tears fell down Yaya's face. No one knew how to comfort her.

"Are…you going to transform tonight?" Rima asked. Nagihiko looked out the window.

"I don't know." He muttered. "However, a full moon lasts a few nights, so I can assume so."

"Is it only on full moons?" Tadase asked.

"My mother said it happens on gibbous moons as well." Nagihiko replied. "However, on a gibbous moon, it is probably less extreme."

"If you need anything, I'll help!" Kukai said, grinning. "I know this sucks, but like Yaya said, you're still Nagi!"

"Thanks…all of you." Nagihiko looked at the ground. "I guess that's one way to look at the situation."

"We'll all help you however we can!" Amu agreed. "Don't worry Nagi; we're here for you!" Nagihiko gave a sad smile. The door opened suddenly, revealing Nagihiko's mother.

"It's getting late, so maybe your friends should leave." Nagihiko's mother said, looking at Nagihiko. Nagihiko gave a small nod.

"See you soon Nagi." Amu said, leading the guardians and Kukai out of the room. Nagihiko watched his friends leave the room. He watched as the last guardian, Rima, paused.

"Good luck Nagi." She squeaked quietly, not looking at him. She left the room, quickly catching up to the others.

"Have a good Christmas." Nagihiko's mother called. After they left, Nagihiko's mother turned to him.

"Nagihiko, the sun is setting. Are you prepared?"

"I-I guess so…" Nagihiko whispered. His head started thumping again. "I'll be outside, I suppose." He walked outside, and collapsed on a bench. He could vaguely feel his size rapidly increasing, and fur growing on him. _Let the fun begin._ Nagihiko thought sarcastically, as his vision began getting blurry, and the world turned dark.

**Please review and I promise a faster update next time!**


	3. The Worst Christmas

**Before or after you read this chapter, I suggest everyone goes to YouTube, and looks up Calling to the Night from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (actually Metal Gear Solid, but I've never played). This song has inspired me so much. It's so… dark and about calling to the night, like a wolf. I really have high hopes for this fanfic. Anyways, this chapter will probably be one of the only romance/fluffy chapters that's a bit peppier. I own nothing, and please enjoy!**

Nagihiko was lying on the ground, staring at the night sky. It was early on supposedly the best holiday of the year: Christmas. This is the time when little kids would be anticipating Santa Claus to deliver presents to their houses. Most kids would be sneaking to open their presents or trying to see Santa Claus. Others would wait patiently for Santa's arrival. Nagihiko, on the other hand, would be experiencing his worst Christmas.

"Nagi, you realize you are lying on the grass, and you have been doing so for quite a while." Temari pointed out.

"I know… It hurts to move." Nagihiko admitted. Both charas stared at him with pity. The snow fell down the sky; a perfect White Christmas. "Merry Christmas…" Nagihiko croaked.

"Yeah, I can't wait! You can get pretty beastly presents!" Rhythm grinned.

"Rhythm, you know my mother; she wouldn't buy me anything. Maybe now, but I sincerely doubt it…" Nagihiko chuckled slightly. "It's ironic, isn't it? Celebrating a holiday like this, given the situation? I never really cared for this holiday, considering I am an atheist, but still… It always was fun, waking in the morning, seeing all of the Christmas decorations."

"Well, why does that have to change?" Rhythm wondered. "It's not like the lights are suddenly down! When you are ready, let's go walk around!" Nagihiko nodded, slowly standing up. He felt an excruciating pain in his stomach. His head still hurt a lot, but he slowly walked, and observed the Christmas lights. Some houses had blow up decorations. As he walked past, he even saw a few snowmen up, smiling with their mouths made out of rocks. There was one house he saw, with no decorations up. Although Nagihiko's house didn't have decorations either, it surprised him to see all of the lights on inside the house, as if no one was sleeping. Nagihiko was going to keep walking, when suddenly, his stomach starting hurting again. Moaning in pain, Nagihiko clutched his stomach, and sank to his knees, leaning against a tree. He cried in pain, the pain unbearable.

"Nagi!" Both charas cried.

"I'm fine…" Nagihiko lied, looking weak. He coughed, blood coming out. It wasn't surprising to see the same conditions from yesterday.

"If you were fine…" Temari started. Nagihiko couldn't hear her anymore, as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>The wolf ran in the darkness, under the shining whole moon. People were screaming, running away frantically. It howled again, and ran straight into the heart of the city. People drove their cars, swiftly avoiding the wolf. The wolf growled, and stopped one car. The people inside the car screamed, as the wolf attacked, their screams ceased. The wolf turned, and began pouncing through the city.<em>

* * *

><p>Nagihiko's eyes opened quickly. He felt himself on a bed. Perplexed, Nagihiko sat up, soon realizing that hurt too much.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said, nonchalantly. Nagihiko peered up, surprised to see the person he saw.

"…Rima?" Nagihiko wondered. "Is this…your room?"

"Yup." Rima replied.

"How did I get to your room? Last I remembered, I was near trees…" Nagihiko remembered.

"You fell unconscious near my house. Ikuto found you, and since you were near my house, Ikuto brought you here." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ikuto…knows where you live?" Nagihiko wondered. "I'm pretty sure Amu doesn't even know…"

"It's hard not to notice her house, with all of the lights on. You could also hear loud noises coming from the house." Ikuto revealed himself. Rima looked at the ground, timidly. "I was following you." Ikuto said to Nagihiko.

"What did I do exactly?" Nagihiko wondered. "I don't remember my wolf transformations very well…"

"Not much, mostly you just attacked trees." Ikuto said. "I was curious about what exactly happened, since I didn't believe Utau's explanation." Nagihiko soon pieced together that Kukai must have told Utau, who told Ikuto.

"At least I didn't harm anyone…" Nagihiko remembered his dream, when he killed the people in the car. Why were all of his dreams about him transforming in London? Was there something he was missing?

"I should be going." Ikuto said. Smirking, he added, "Have a good Christmas." Nagihiko narrowed his eyes, as Ikuto left through the window. He turned to Rima. There was a silence.

"So…what do you do on Christmas?" Nagihiko wondered, breaking the awkward silence. He soon realized that was a bad question.

"Stay in my room." Rima replied grumpily. "I have no presents, no happy times with my parents. I do what I do every day; stay in my room, on my laptop."

"I don't do much either, don't worry…" Nagihiko said. "I don't get presents either. I mostly just dance, like any other day."

"So, what's wrong with you now?" Rima wondered, looking at him.

"What?"

"Last time, you were in a ton of pain after you transformed. It must be the same, considering you couldn't stand before."

"Oh, I'm actually fine now." Nagihiko lied, smiling casually. "Just a bit tired, but it's early in the morning, so that makes sense."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, the boy who should be gifted at lying…" Rima muttered. "However, your lies are falling short. Are you losing the ability to lie?"

"Well, anyone has the ability to lie, but not everyone can do it accurately." Nagihiko pointed out, smirking.

"Shut up." Rima snapped. "Anyway, you are obviously in pain, so what is hurting you?" Nagihiko sighed, deciding to tell her.

"My head has always hurt ever since the dreams began, so that's not new, but it hurts a lot today…"

"The dreams?"

"Before the transformations began, I constantly had dreams for a week about myself in London turning into a wolf. Each time, they began and ended at the same time. Now that my transformations have started, I have more dreams in London, but different things happen as a wolf…"

"Nagi, how long has this wolf thing been going on?" Rima asked.

"I transformed for the first time when you guys found me." Nagihiko admitted. "For a week before that day, I kept having the dreams." They had another silence. However, the sound of screams coming from downstairs broke the silence. Rima looked at the ground.

"S-Sorry, that's my parents." Rima admitted.

"It's not your fault."

"It actually is! If I hadn't got kidnapped, they would have been in love still, and we would have been so happy!"

"Rima-Chan, you can't blame yourself for getting kidnapped." Nagihiko pointed out.

"I…" Tears came to Rima's eyes. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't be complaining about my problems; you have too much going on in your life. It's simply arrogant of me…"

"No, it's okay…" Nagihiko looked at the ground too. "It's not an easy thing to talk about, or something I'd like to talk about."

"It's more important though." Rima pressed on. "Nagi, your headaches aren't your only problem, right? What else?"

"I was coughing up blood before again, and my…" There was a knock at Rima's door.

"What? No one ever comes to my room!" Rima hissed. She threw the blanket over Nagihiko's face, and sat on Nagihiko. With Nagihiko's luck, the one spot Rima sat on was his stomach, making it hurt even more. "Come in!" Nagihiko couldn't see, but he heard footsteps into Rima's room.

"Who were you talking to?" A female voice asked, clearly Rima's mother.

"N-No one… My laptop wasn't working correctly, so I was yelling at it." Rima lied.

"Fine. I'm going to my sister's house, and your father is going to his sister's house. The windows and door will be locked."

"Y-Yes mother." Rima stammered.

"You really should make your bed." Rima's mother snapped, leaving the room. Rima nodded slowly. After Rima finally got up, Nagihiko sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, you can take the blanket off." Nagihiko took the blanket off of his face. He began to sit up, but moaned in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I…" With much effort, Nagihiko finally sat up. "My stomach has been hurting me a lot…" Rima sat beside him. It was hard for Nagihiko not to notice how close they were sitting next to each other. Their legs touched.

"I sat on your stomach, didn't I?" Rima said.

"Y-Yeah, but it's okay…"

"No, it must hurt a ton. Sorry…" Rima apologized shyly.

"You didn't know…" Both were silent again.

"You can stay over for the day if you want." Rima said. "You probably can't really move too far anyway."

"I don't want to intrude."

"All I have is Kusu-Kusu anyway. I'd prefer the company, even if it has to come from a boy in a lot of pain. Kusu-Kusu is probably happier anyway, since she gets bored of my constant boredom." Kusu-Kusu giggled, as she played with Rhythm and Temari.

"I'll stay for the morning at least…" Nagihiko glanced at Rima's clock. It was 8:00. Nagihiko's phone started ringing. He picked it up, seeing it was from his mother.

"Nagihiko-San, are you okay?" His mother asked, a little frantically.

"I'm alright, mother. My friend found me, so I'm at her place right now." Nagihiko said.

"Okay. It's probably best if you stay there for now. Make sure to leave her place before 1; that's when the moon comes out tonight. It's a gibbous moon tonight, so it should not be as intense tonight."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. See you later." Nagihiko hung up.

"What's up?" Rima wondered.

"Oh, it was my mother. She said it was fine if I stayed here." Nagihiko told her.

"Cool… Are you hungry? I can make you some pancakes if you want." Rima said. Nagihiko smiled.

"Rima-Chan, at Amu-Chan's house a few months ago, you weren't very good at cooking…"

"Shut up." Rima snapped coolly. Nagihiko laughed slightly.

"It's fine though, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh yeah, your stomach hurts…" Rima remembered. "You might have a fever."

"Yeah, I feel a little feverish…" Nagihiko admitted. "It could just be from that." He looked at Rima.

"I can check…" Rima faced him as well, and placed her hand on his forehead. "It does feel pretty warm, so you probably do have a fever." A blush formed on Nagihiko's cheeks, unrelated to the fever. They were both silent again.

"Rima-Chan, are you hungry?" Nagihiko asked. "I know it's your house, but I could make you something if you want."

"You're sick and you can barely move. Frankly, I'd probably be the better chef right now."

"Oh really? I'd love to see you prepare pancakes for yourself."

"Very well then." Rima got up. Nagihiko attempted to get up, whimpering in pain. Rima stuck her hand out. Nagihiko took it, as she helped him up.

"You're like a little stray dog that has been kicked one too many times." Nagihiko smiled softly.

"Pun intended?"

"Oh, I didn't even realize!" Rima helped Nagihiko walk down the stairs. Nagihiko nearly tripped down the last stair, before Rima caught him.

"Thanks." Nagihiko said.

"No problem, you klutz."

"Fine, you 'expert' chef. Let's see you cook some pancakes." Rima went to find the pancake mix.

"Shoot! I don't have pancakes in the house…"

"Oh, I guess I can't see you cook some pancakes."

"Another time, I'll show you my cooking skills. Maybe you'll eat them then!" Nagihiko's smile faded. He wondered if he would ever want to eat again. He didn't know how permanent this wolf situation was. Yaya had scared him the other day.

"I guess we'll just watch some TV or something. Come on." Rima took Nagihiko's hand again, and took him to the Living Room. Nagihiko sat beside Rima on the couch, as she changed the channel. They watched some TV show about aliens. The whole time, they continued to hold hands.

"Oh it's 10:00!" Rima exclaimed finally.

"What's at 10?" Nagihiko wondered.

"My favorite comedian!" Rima flipped the channels, until finding what she was looking for. Each joke that he made, Rima giggled a lot. Nagihiko had never seen this side of Rima before. He found the jokes lame, but he found it adorable to watch Rima's reaction. Each time she laughed, she squeezed Nagihiko's hand tighter.

_So this is Rima-Chan's inner personality…_ Nagihiko thought to himself. He glanced at the TV briefly. They were making a lot of jokes about some huge rice feast. Seeing the abundance of rice on TV made a wave of nausea pass through Nagihiko.

"Hey Rima, I'll be right back." Nagihiko promised, standing up, and sliding his hand out of hers. Rima giggled again, appearing to ignore Nagihiko. He walked normally, with a slight limp, and found the bathroom. He knelt beside the toilet, and did what he had to do.

"That's gross man!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"I can't help it…" Nagihiko muttered. "However, I do feel a bit better now…" Nagihiko still felt a slight headache, but it wasn't anything major. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, and quickly through out. After flushing the toilet, Nagihiko washed his hands, and made his way back to the Living Room. Rima looked at him.

"Where were you?" Rima wondered.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom." Nagihiko said, sitting beside her.

"What did you do in the bathroom?" Rima wondered.

"What a normal person does in the bathroom…?" Nagihiko lied, knowing Rima wouldn't believe him.

"That's not what I heard." Rima pointed out. "I heard puking."

"Maybe…" Nagihiko admitted.

"I thought you were feeling better." Rima wondered.

"I am now. I do feel a bit better now that… I did that." Nagihiko smiled. He looked at the clock. Observing the time, Nagihiko sighed.

"Oh shoot…" Nagihiko muttered.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked.

"I have to go… Apparently the moon comes up at one today, and it's almost 12:45." Nagihiko turned to Rima. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I really enjoyed spending my morning with you."

"No problem." Rima smiled softly. "Have fun as a wolf."

"You bet I will…" Nagihiko muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks for spending Christmas morning with me."

"Anytime Rima-Chan. See you soon."

"Yeah…" They both looked at each other for a minute. Nagihiko noticed Rima shaking slightly, looking on the verge of tears.

"Rima-Chan, are you alright?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nagi, I'm just worried about you…" Rima whispered. "You look so weak and transforming must make everything worse. I don't want you to be in pain."

"It will be okay. It's a gibbous moon today, so it won't be as severe as it has been. I'll try to be careful."

"You can't control if your careful or not! Just…" Rima looked at the ground for a minute. Suddenly, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a necklace. "My grandmother gave this to me before she passed away. It's supposed to mean good luck. I know neither of us believe in that crap, but I think it's better if you have it then I do. It's in the shape of a moon…" Rima put it in his hand.

"Thank you…" Nagihiko whispered. He put it on.

"You look stupid in it." Rima told him, a sad smile on her face.

"Come to think of it, that's the first insult you've given me all day. That's a new record." Nagihiko nervously glanced at the clock. "See you later."

"Y-Yeah…" Still sitting on the couch, Rima slowly leaned towards Nagihiko, and kissed him on the lips. With her face right on his, he could visibly see her tear-stricken face. It hurt him, but he kissed her back. It was Nagihiko's first kiss. For a minute, they stayed like that, sitting beside each other on the couch, kissing. Nagihiko suddenly felt nauseous. He pulled back from Rima suddenly.

"B-Bye…" Nagihiko quickly left her house, blushing insanely. He went outside, and went back into the forest. As the transformation began, he held the necklace Rima gave him in his palm, while it was still around his neck. He thought about the kiss. He wasn't sure what to think. It filled him with bliss and melancholy at the same time. Although they had basically flirted the whole entire morning, Nagihiko was not expecting that. He felt his size greatly increase, and suddenly, he was unconscious.

**There we have it; a bunch of RimaHiko fluff. I am a huge RimaHiko fan, but this story won't be a huge romance story. Starting next chapter (which will be sooner, I promise), the dark aspects will greatly increase. PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/ALERT/FAVORITE! More reviews and other stuff = rapid updates. **


	4. Smile

**So, I'm finally updating this! Warning: it's going to be a lot darker this chapter. Anyways, onto the disclaimer. I do not own Shugo Chara, and if I did, then I would pity all of the characters because their lives would really suck. Onward!**

It had been one week since Nagihiko spent Christmas at Rima's house. That had been the last time he saw any member of the guardians, since it was Winter Break. He transformed on the gibbous moons, but they weren't very intense. Nagihiko opened his eyes that morning, experiencing a restless sleep. His stomach had been hurting him even more, but his headaches were greatly reduced.

"Morning Nagi!" Rhythm called, grinning. "Ready to go back to school?"

"I guess so…" Nagihiko got changed, and went downstairs, eating a small breakfast. Although his stomach hurt, eating didn't seem to affect it. He decided to walk to school that day. He finished his small breakfast, and left his house.

"Wow, it seems like ages since you've been to school, even though it's only been a little more than a week!" Temari exclaimed. Nagihiko nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe…" Nagihiko agreed. The last time he was at school, he had been experiencing the dreams, but he hadn't known what they meant. He walked over to the Royal Garden, and walked inside. To his surprise, he was the last guardian to arrive. The other four stared at him, as if he was foreign.

"I'm fine…" Nagihiko muttered. He took a seat in his usual chair. There was a silence, as the guardians still gave Nagihiko worried glances. Nagihiko hated the pity and the attention.

"Well… anyway, did everyone enjoy their break?" Tadase asked, breaking the silence. Nagihiko didn't say anything, considering most of his break was moaning in pain.

"Yaya missed everyone!" Yaya moaned. "Why did Yaya have to go away? Oh well, it was fun!"

"Where did you go Yaya-Chan?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Yaya's family went to a beach resort! It was so cool to be at the beach, since it's winter!" Yaya explained, giggling.

"Sounds nice." Rima muttered.

"I really didn't do too much." Amu admitted. "Nagi, did…"

"Yeah." Nagihiko interrupted. "It wasn't too bad though, not as bad as the first two times."

"That's good…" Amu smiled softly. "Does it hurt a lot now?"

"No, not really." Nagihiko lied. His stomach was bothering him insanely. However, he decided to keep quiet about that. Rima raised an eyebrow at him. Nagihiko ignored Rima's suspicion, and looked at the table, waiting for someone to bring up a new topic of conversation.

"Rima-Tan, how was your Christmas?" Yaya wondered, grinning.

"The break, or the day? Because they have two entirely different answers." Rima said, smiling at Nagihiko. Nagihiko uttered a small smile back. Yaya stared at Rima, dumbfounded.

"Y-You're smiling?! At Nagi-Tan?!" Yaya exclaimed, in shock.

"Yes Yaya. I am allowed to smile." To spite Yaya, Rima uttered a grin, making the others, with the exception of Nagihiko, stare at her in puzzlement. Nagihiko kept quiet about how he saw Rima giggling about the comedy show.

"A-Anyway…" Tadase smiled. "We really don't have much to talk about… There are no activities going on in the school, and there are no X-Eggs, so… I suppose this is more of a hangout session for now."

"YAY!" Yaya squealed grinning. "Rima, grin with Yaya."

"I don't feel like it."

"You were just grinning before though!"

"I don't want to now."

"Why not?"

"I'm too lazy." Yaya cocked an eyebrow. As the guardians talked about nonsense, Nagihiko couldn't focus. The pain in his stomach was excruciating. It wasn't like a normal stomachache, since Nagihiko had felt the pain for a week now.

"I'll be right back." Nagihiko promised, standing up, and leaving the Royal Garden. It hurt even to stand up. Nagihiko decided to take a trip to the nurse's office. Although Nagihiko had never gone to the nurse before school started, he presumed that she would be there early.

"What's up?" Rhythm wondered, concerned.

"My stomach… It hurts." Nagihiko admitted. "I didn't want to show any sign of weakness to the guardians, because they'll just pity me, and I don't need their pity."

"They just care about you Nagi. I know it might seem annoying, but they just insanely care about you. Especially Rima, who managed to kiss you." Nagihiko's face flushed.

"Temari!" Nagihiko whined.

"What? I was only pointing out what happened." Temari moaned. Nagihiko was blushing, a small smile spreading across his lips. Rhythm and Temari looked at each other, grinning immensely.

"What?" Nagihiko wondered, facing his two charas with skepticism. The two of them snickered mischievously.

"Nothing!~" Rhythm smiled innocently. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at his charas, and arrived in front of the nurse's office. He knocked on the door, waiting for the nurse to tell him to come in.

"What is the matter?" The nurse asked him.

"My stomach has been bothering me lately." Nagihiko explained, neglecting to explain the werewolf incident for obvious reasons. "I don't believe it is a stomachache, since it has been consistent for a whole week now, and it's more of…an internal pain." The nurse nodded, surprised at Nagihiko's observations.

"Alright… Let me take a look." The doctor told Nagihiko to take off his shirt. Nagihiko complied, taking his shirt off.

"Don't you wish Rima was here?" Rhythm wondered. Temari giggled and they hi-fived. Nagihiko tried his best to ignore them. The nurse gently hit his stomach with a reflex hammer. When she got to his lower stomach, Nagihiko winced in pain.

"So that's the spot…" The nurse stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Nagihiko stammered, although it hurt a lot.

"I have a theory, but I need to test it." The nurse said. Nagihiko nodded, as the nurse ran an x-ray scan through Nagihiko. "Alright, I was correct. You broke a rib. It isn't a terribly huge deal, but I'd suggest you go to the hospital soon to fix it. For now, you should phone your mother, and skip school today. I'll tell your teacher."

"Thank you." Nagihiko said, as he put his shirt back on. As he walked outside, he called his mother, and explained the situation. Nagihiko waited by a tree for his mother.

"Where were you?" Nagihiko turned, seeing Amu, Tadase and Rima.

"I, um… I went to the bathroom, and then, my mother told me I needed to go home." Nagihiko lied, making a lame lie. Even Amu didn't believe him.

"Fujisaki-Kun…" Tadase sighed.

"Alright, fine… I went to the nurse and apparently, I have a broken rib. So, my mother is picking me up, and we're probably going to the hospital."

"Why did you go to the nurse initially?" Amu wondered.

"My stomach was hurting me…" Nagihiko admitted.

"Still?" Rima wondered, surprised.

"Rima, you knew his stomach was hurting?" Amu wondered. Rima blushed.

"On Christmas, I found Nagi after one of his transformations, and he stayed at my place for the morning until he transformed." Rima explained. "That day, he told me his stomach hurt. I guess it makes sense if his rib is broken."

"Is it connected to…" Tadase started.

"Probably…" Nagihiko sighed. "That's my mother. I'll see you guys, hopefully tomorrow if this is fixed and all fine."

"Bye Nagi." Rima called, as he started to leave. Nagihiko smiled at her.

"See you soon, Rima-Chan." Nagihiko said, as he turned and walked to his car.

"What was that?" Nagihiko heard Amu wonder to Rima.

"Nothing. Let's go to class." Nagihiko got into his car. He got into the passenger seat, as his mother started to drive.

"Mother, where are we going?" Nagihiko wondered.

"The hospital. We'll get the rib fixed first." His mother said sternly. Nagihiko noticed his mother's attitude.

"Mother, are you alright?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Nagihiko-San, there is something I have a feeling about. I suppose I will tell you now. I believe, each time you transform into the wolf, it sort of "tears" on your body. This time, it broke your rib. As you continue to transform in the future, it might be worse, and I only fear that it will…" Nagihiko's mother trailed off. Neither of them said anything. The dark truth of the matter dawned on Nagihiko. Time seemed to stop. Tears fell down Nagihiko's face. He faced the opposite direction of his mother, concealing his tears.

"Wait, I'm lost." Rhythm looked at Temari and Nagihiko. "What does that mean?"

"Rhythm…" Temari looked upset.

"I'm going to die." Nagihiko growled. Tears involuntarily fell down his face. The car stopped at the hospital. As Nagihiko got out of the car, he felt the pain again, but it seemed irrelevant. As Nagihiko took each step to the hospital, he continued to sob.

_Every step I take… could be one of my last…_ Nagihiko thought grimly. He didn't know when he would die, which transformation would kill him. As they walked inside, Nagihiko wiped his tears away, and followed his mother.

"Excuse me, but my son broke his rib. Is there any way we could fix it?" The receptionist gave Nagihiko's mother a room, and Nagihiko followed his mother to the room.

"We need you to stay outside." The doctor said to Nagihiko's mother. His mother nodded, and walked outside. "We are going to put you to sleep." Nagihiko nodded slowly, as they put anesthesia in him, and he fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, given the situation.

When Nagihiko woke up, he was in a daze. He looked for the doctor, but couldn't find her. Rubbing his eyes, Nagihiko finally realized someone was there.

"…Kukai?" Nagihiko wondered, surprised.

"Hey Nagi! Are you normal now?" Nagihiko looked at his friend, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Before, you kept calling me Rima and saying that you were going to die. It was very peculiar." Nagihiko's face reddened.

"It must have been the anesthesia." Nagihiko said, sweat dropping. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened to your rib, so I was visiting you. The doctor said you're staying here for the night." Kukai explained.

"Oh…joy…" Nagihiko muttered.

"So, how did your rib break in the first place?" Kukai wondered. Nagihiko looked at the ground, not wanting to tell Kukai about his imminent death.

"How do you think I broke my rib?" Nagihiko muttered. Kukai sighed, looking at his friend with sympathy.

"Hey, it's going to be better, I'm sure!" Kukai grinned, oblivious. Nagihiko looked at the ground, doing everything in his power to not cry. However, it wasn't enough, as tears forced their way down his face. "Hey Nagi…"

"Kukai…" Nagihiko was crying now, uncontrollably. Kukai put his hand on Nagihiko's shoulder, comfortingly. "Are the others here?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Not yet, but they said they would be…why?"

"Kukai, can you keep a secret?" Kukai nodded. "Each time I transform, it slowly harms my body, making it strain. So, my rib broke as an effect. It will only get worse, and one day, it will strain my body so much, I will…die." Kukai said nothing.

"…There's got to be a way. You can stop it. Oh come on, Nagi. You have to. Damn it, you're not dying! We'll find a way. You cannot die. Not happening. No. No. No." Nagihiko gave his friend a morose smile.

"Nagi!" The other four guardians walked in. Nagihiko quickly wiped his tears away. "How did the surgery go?"

"It went well, I believe. Kukai knows more than I do…" Nagihiko pointed out, turning to his friend.

"The doctor told me that they removed it for now." Kukai explained. "Nagi's okay." Nagihiko couldn't look at Kukai when he said that.

"That's good." Amu smiled. "That must be a relief."

"Yeah, it is." Nagihiko agreed, forcing a smile. "The pain is gone." That was true. Nagihiko, for once throughout this whole thing, felt alright. However, knowing he was going to die made up for all of the lack of pain. He couldn't bring himself to telling the other guardians. Kukai was someone Nagihiko trusted and told everything. Kukai was a lot like an older brother, and more than that, Nagihiko's best friend.

"YAY! NAGI-TAN IS PAINLESS!" Yaya squealed, hugging her friend. Nagihiko hugged Yaya back.

"Did I miss anything at the guardian meeting?" Nagihiko wondered, looking at Tadase.

"No… As you know, we're basically doing nothing." Tadase said, sweat dropping. "Right after school, the four of us decided to visit you. I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"Thanks Hotori-San." Nagihiko forced a smile. Rima stayed silent, but looked at Nagihiko, with worry. Nagihiko could tell that Rima didn't entirely believe he was okay.

"I should get going…See you soon Nagi!" Amu said. Yaya followed Amu out, ruffling Nagihiko's hair first.

"Feel better Fujisaki-Kun!" Tadase called. Kukai left as well, but gave Nagihiko an extremely grim face.

"What aren't you telling them?" Nagihiko looked up, surprised to still see Rima.

"Huh? There's nothing else." Nagihiko lied.

"Nagi, please. You can't magically 'be okay."

"I'm not! No one ever said that…" Nagihiko looked at the ground. "I'm still transforming. Rima-Chan, it's far from over. My rib is just better, which simply eliminates the pain, for now." Nagihiko deliberately ceased to tell Rima about his future death.

"Oh." Rima sighed. "Well, um, see you later, I guess."

"Bye Rima-Chan." Rima turned the other way, and began to leave. When she got to the door, she paused slightly.

"I love you." Rima whispered, before leaving. Nagihiko's eyes widened, not expecting her to say that. He started shaking a bit, before tears came down his face again. Temari and Rhythm looked at each other, unsure of how to cheer him up. Sighing, Nagihiko put his head on his pillow, and drifted into a restless sleep.

**Please review/alert/favorite! I am going away this Saturday, and I probably won't update before then, so don't expect an update for a while. I apologize, but don't worry! I will think of ideas while I am on vacation, and shortly update when I get home. **


	5. Melancholy

**I have returned from vacation! I missed you guys! Anyway, I won't further delay. I own nothing, and enjoy! **

_Screams echoed through the city. Frantically, citizens from London ran around and drove their cars away. Police sirens drove to the site where the huge grey wolf stood, feasting on its prey; the people. Its yellow eyes taunted the police. _

_ "What the hell…?" An officer wondered, holding up a gun. He shook off his initial fright, and turned to the other officers. "Fire!" Repeatedly, officers fired their guns at the wolf. The guns had no effect on the wolf. It ran towards the officers at an impossible speed, baring its fangs._

_ "Oh shit!" An officer screamed, as the wolf attacked. The wolf continued to pounce through the city, attacking the once beautiful city of London. Phone boxes and double-decker buses were sprang across the city. The full moon was shining high in the sky, further powering the wolf. It was invincible, exceeding the power of everything else in sight. It was unstoppable. The wolf howled once more, and continued to tear at the city._

* * *

><p>Nagihiko woke up, gasping for breath. He panted heavily and sweated as well. He put his hand on his forehead, and started to cough.<p>

"Nagi!" Temari cried, poking her eyes out of her egg. Nagihiko glanced at his chara. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"N-Nothing…" Nagihiko faltered, coughing a little more. "It was just a bad dream…" Nagihiko did not believe himself however. These dreams about London were way too constant. With this whole werewolf situation, there seemed to be no coincidences. What was so special about London? Why did he keep having these dreams?

"What's up?" Rhythm wondered lazily, floating out of his egg.

"It's nothing." Nagihiko growled. "Just go back to sleep. I'm fine." Temari glanced at Nagihiko worriedly. "I'm fine Temari!" Nagihiko snapped, a little out of character. Surprised, Temari quickly went back into her egg.

"What did I miss?" Rhythm wondered.

"Rhythm, go to sleep." Nagihiko instructed. Rhythm complied, and went into his egg. Sighing, Nagihiko glanced out of the windows of his hospital room. It was late at night. The city lights were on. Rubbing his eyes, Nagihiko got out of bed. He watched the city, admiring its beauty. He had grown up here. However, his days of living here were limited, due to his imminent death. The idea of dying still did not completely process in Nagihiko's mind. He did not want to die.

"Why did I have to be a werewolf?" Nagihiko wondered aloud to no one. "Why me? Damn you father… I never met you, and you caused me all of this pain. Damn you." Tears ran down Nagihiko's cheeks. He thought about his friends. With the exception of Kukai and possibly Rima, none of them realized how bad this situation was. Nagihiko sighed, realizing how envious he was of his friends. There was Amu, whose greatest problem was that she had two crushes, Yaya who lived on endless bliss, Tadase, who strived to be the king of the world, and Kukai who lived a great life of sports and a famous girlfriend. Only Rima had real issues, but even hers did not compare with his.

A knock at the door interrupted Nagihiko's thoughts. He looked up, and told them to come in. The door opened, revealing his mother. Nagihiko observed dark circles under his mother's eyes. He realized how much pain his mother must be in, considering her son had to go through all of this.

"Nagihiko-San." His mother greeted. "I didn't expect you to be sleeping. You have way too much on your shoulders."

"Yeah…" His mother walked towards him.

"There is something I need to tell you." Nagihiko looked at his mother, sighing. Lately, every time his mother started saying that, Nagihiko's life seemed to get worse and worse.

"What is it?" Nagihiko wondered, slightly frightened for the answer.

"Tonight, there is going to be a full moon." His mother said. Nagihiko sighed. "We don't know what will happen tonight, but there is a chance that we will need to go to a special hospital that has dealt with werewolves before."

"They have dealt with werewolves?" Nagihiko wondered, surprised. "But I thought that it was only in my father's side of the family…?"

"Yes, the hospital has specially dealt with your father's relatives." Nagihiko's mother explained. "The only reason I am hesitant to take you right away is because it is in Europe and I don't want you to transform on the plane. So, we will have to wait until after this full moon passes." Nagihiko knew his mother was thinking the same thing he was; assuming he lived through this full moon. Suddenly, a thought passed through Nagihiko's mind.

"Mother, what European city is this hospital located in?" Nagihiko wondered.

"It is in London, why?" Nagihiko's heart stopped beating. The dreams… Nagihiko would be transforming in London, and he would be probably going there soon. Were his dreams reality?

"I was just curious." Nagihiko lied.

"Alright. Nagihiko-San, since you will be skipping a lot of school in the future, you should probably attend school today. Today is a day where the pain decreased, so it makes sense to go today." Nagihiko nodded. The pain was definitely less today.

"Am I able to leave the hospital?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Yes, you can, according to the doctor." His mother said. Nagihiko put a coat on, and followed his mother to the car. Temari and Rhythm followed, waking up and carrying their eggs.

"Didn't your dreams take place in London?" Temari wondered. Nagihiko nodded slowly, as he got into his mother's car. They drove in silence, soon arriving back at the manor.

"Hey Nagi, I know things suck now, so maybe you should chill for a moment and shoot some hoops!" Rhythm grinned, as Nagihiko walked out of the car.

"I guess some hoops couldn't hurt." Nagihiko turned to his mother. "I'm going to go shoot some hoops for a bit, since I highly doubt I will be able to sleep for the night."

"Nagihiko-San, shouldn't you change first?" His mother wondered.

"Oh, um, yeah…" Nagihiko remembered, sweat dropping. He went to his room, and put on his school uniform, despite it being four in the morning. He went back outside, and shot some hoops in his backyard.

"Man, don't you just _love_ basketball?" Rhythm grinned. Even Temari didn't argue with Rhythm. Both charas knew Nagihiko needed to cheer up. He dribbled a little bit, before shooting his first shot with ease. As the ball dropped to the ground, someone grabbed the ball, and started dribbling it. They shot it in the basket, with less elegance than Nagihiko. He landed, and faced Nagihiko with a familiar grin.

"Kukai…why are you in my backyard? How did you even get here? It's four in the morning!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"I wasn't sleeping well, so I decided to stop by your house, since you weren't at the hospital." Kukai explained.

"Do your parents even know…?"

"Shh." Kukai grinned. "Come on, can't let me shoot again." Smiling softly, Nagihiko grabbed the ball from Kukai, and shot again.

"Don't worry Kukai; I'll always beat you at a basketball match." Nagihiko teased. Kukai pouted.

"It's not over yet Nagi!" Kukai ran towards him. Nagihiko dribbled the ball to the side, and aimed again, the ball landing perfectly in the net. "Stop showing off!" Nagihiko chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry for being skilled at basketball." Nagihiko said smugly. Both boys smiled at each other for a brief moment, and suddenly, they both just broke into laughter. It seemed ridiculous, to be laughing when Nagihiko could die any day, maybe even tonight. There was absolutely nothing funny.

"Hey Nagi… I made-out with Utau at one point during break." Kukai admitted, blushing.

"I really needed to know that." Nagihiko said sarcastically. "Well, um, I guess I'm happy for you…?"

"Yeah, and our relationship is progressing!" Kukai smiled. "Anything else going on in your life besides the obvious?" Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"I may have earned myself a girlfriend…sort of." It hurt Nagihiko to think about her, a relationship that would never last. He felt bad that he stole her heart, and he would leave her heartbroken thanks to his death.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who?! How?!" Kukai exclaimed. Nagihiko sighed.

"Rima-Chan." Nagihiko muttered.

"Rima?! Like, the queen of the guardians?!"

"That's the only Rima I know." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Wow! Have you liked her before you asked her out?" Kukai asked.

"I never asked her out…" Nagihiko pointed out. "I think I did like her actually…" Nagihiko blushed slightly.

"Wait, if you didn't ask her out, then how did you end up together?" Kukai wondered.

"We aren't really…a couple. On Christmas, I stayed at her house because I happened to pass out nearby her house and her parents were out. That whole morning, we sort of flirted, and then right before I left to transform, we…kissed."

"Well, that's an upcoming relationship." Kukai muttered.

"Also yesterday…she said she loved me." Kukai ruffled Nagihiko's hair.

"This is adorable! You should ask her out today!" Kukai suggested. Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"I would, but… I don't know if… I might not…make it long enough to happen." Kukai's smile faded.

"Nagi…" Tears rolled down Kukai's face. "Oh man, there's got to be something we can do…"

"My mother said there was a hospital in London, but lately, I've been having dreams about me transforming there, so I'm just…scared." Nagihiko whispered. Kukai looked at his friend, with a tear-stricken face.

"You really should tell the others. We're your friends Nagi; I know we can't really do much, but we'll always be here for you. Nagi, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. We'll try to help. I won't give up, no matter what happens…" Tears ran down Kukai's face. Nagihiko didn't know how to comfort his friend, considering he was crying about Nagihiko's problems. It only forced Nagihiko to begin crying himself.

"I'll tell the others…I'm just scared for their reaction. I only told you because I needed to tell someone, and I…tell you everything." Kukai nodded.

"I guess I should get going… Nagi, I…"

"I'm transforming tonight." Nagihiko blurted, sobbing. "What if it's tonight? What if it all ends tonight…?"

"Nagi, would you be having London dreams if it was tonight?" Kukai uttered a tiny smile.

"Valid point." Nagihiko sighed. "Bye Kukai, see you later."

"Catch you soon, Nagers!"

"…Nagers?"

"It's a new nickname!" Kukai smiled morosely, and ruffled Nagihiko's hair. "Tell the others, alright? They'll try to help." Nagihiko simply nodded, as Kukai left. He was in a daze. It made him realize how much he cared about Kukai.

After shooting a few more hoops, Nagihiko decided to go to school. It was almost eight, and school began at eight thirty. Saying good-bye to his mother, he left his house. Since it was too close to when school was beginning, he skipped the guardian meeting and went straight to class. Normally, Nagihiko always paid complete attention to the teacher, but he was too sidetracked. He thought about how he would tell the others about his death. Nagihiko wasn't the best at explaining things. He still had not told Amu about Nadeshiko.

Once class ended, Nagihiko left the room, and walked towards the Royal Garden. He hesitated, and watched the others go inside. Nagihiko walked behind a tree, staying out of sight. Amu and Tadase were talking to themselves. Yaya was getting tea, and putting it in front of Rima. Taking a deep breath, Nagihiko walked into the Royal Garden.

"Nagi! You're out of the hospital!" Amu exclaimed, smiling. Nagihiko forced a weak smile back.

"I got back early this morning." Nagihiko told them. "I was too busy to come to the meeting before school though."

"It's alright Fujisaki-Kun." Tadase reassured. Nagihiko wanted to correct him, and tell him nothing was alright anymore. However, Nagihiko decided against it. He looked at the ground.

"Yaya, my cup is empty. Tea would be greatly appreciated." Rima said to Yaya.

"Yaya doesn't want to move!" Yaya whined.

"Too bad Yaya. I'm thirsty."

"Rima-Chan, you just had…" Amu pointed out sweat dropping. Rima brushed hair out of her face, and turned to Amu.

"But Amu, I'm really thirsty." Rima gave Amu a sad face. "If Yaya won't get it for me, I still would like my tea."

"Okay, okay…" Amu stood up, and went to get Rima tea. Tadase sweat dropped. Nagihiko clenched his fists. He was nervous. Not only was he preparing to tell the other guardians about his wolf experiences, but he also remembered it was a full moon. Also, everything going on was very overwhelming.

"Nagi, you're shaking." Rima observed. Her tone of voice suddenly softened. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Nagihiko lied. "Really, I…" The other three stared at Nagihiko, not believing him. Rima put her hand over his.

"Nagi…" Nagihiko looked at her, and suddenly, tears involuntary came down his cheeks. Rima squeezed his hand. Amu walked back in, and looked at Nagihiko with shock in her eyes.

"Nagi, what's wrong?!" Amu exclaimed, accidentally dropping Rima's tea.

"I need to tell you guys something. I only told Kukai, but it's important…" Nagihiko looked at the ground, squeezing Rima's hand back. "This whole werewolf situation…" Nagihiko sighed. "Basically, I'm going to die."

**I know, this chapter was a little uneventful, but next chapter, I promise, will be hugely eventful. I'm sorry for depression, but hey, Nagi's upset. Don't worry; it will be a little happier later on. Please review/alert/favorite for quicker updates!**


	6. The Guardians Get Sadder

**Finally, another update! I'm sorry I took a little longer than usual. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

"_Basically, I'm going to die."_

Silence filled the room at once. There was nothing anyone could say or do that would change the meaning of those words. Those four words stung everyone; hurt them more than they could bear. Nagihiko could not make eye contact with anyone after telling them that. He looked out glass of the Royal Garden. The sky was a light blue and it looked like Nagihiko would have a while before the moon decided to rise; more time to prepare. However, telling his friends made preparation harder.

"H-How…" Tadase faltered.

"The werewolf transformations." Nagihiko began. "Each time I transform, it sort of tears my body. Last time, my ribs broke. During one of the transformations in the future, it will tear so much, that I…" Nagihiko could not finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Rima squeezed his hand tighter.

"Nagi…" Amu was crying now.

"I'm sorry…" Nagihiko whispered.

"It isn't your fault Fujisaki-Kun. Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Tadase wondered.

"My mother said that there was a hospital in London that has dealt with my father's side of the family, the side where I get these fortunate werewolf abilities from." Nagihiko explained.

"Nagi, didn't you mention your dreams were in London?" Rima wondered.

"Dreams?" The other three wondered. Nagihiko nodded towards Rima, and explained the dreams once again.

"Why would that happen though?" Amu wondered.

"I don't know…but I'm just scared to go to London. What if that's my final transformation?" No one said anything again. Nagihiko rarely showed his emotions to the guardians, but now seemed like a valid exception. He was involuntarily crying. He squeezed Rima's hand back gently. It hurt Nagihiko to see everyone in pain. However, it was different for Rima. It broke his heart to see her upset. He hated himself for making her fall in love with him. He should have never stayed at her place for Christmas. How could he do that to her, lead her on to something when he only had limited time left?

"Nagi-Tan…" Yaya was crying hard as well. There wasn't a single person in the Royal Garden who had some form of tears. Tadase kept his arm around Amu's shoulders. Surprisingly, Rima was the one who appeared stoic. A few tears fell down her cheeks, but it was only limited. Yaya was bawling into her shoulder.

"Hey guys, relax! Nagi's still with us now, so chill out!" Nagihiko sighed a breath of relief, seeing Kukai's upbeat attitude enter the Royal Garden. Everyone needed Kukai. Utau strolled in behind him. She glanced at Nagihiko, and didn't say anything. Nagihiko didn't look back at her.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Amu whispered.

"What do you mean, you guess? Uh, isn't Nagi right there? His presence is clearly apparent!" Nagihiko uttered a small smile. Kukai ruffled his hair.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys in a while." Utau noticed, changing the topic for everyone's sake.

"Yeah, it has been!" Tadase exclaimed. "How have you been, Utau-Chan?"

"I've been fine. It's been quiet for me." Nagihiko wished he could say the same, but obviously, he couldn't. They were silent for a moment. Nagihiko checked his watch. He remembered knowing the moon would come out at five thirty three tonight. It was five twenty. He felt insanely nervous.

"I should get going. A full moon is coming out tonight." Nagihiko explained. There was no point in lying anymore. "I'll, um, see you guys…" He didn't know when he would see them next. For all he knew, his mother already booked the flight. This could be the last time he saw them. The thought wasn't something Nagihiko could comprehend. He looked around at the guardians, with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"It won't be the last time you see us." Rima piped up, trying to reassure him. "It can't be…" Rima looked upset.

"Rima-Chan…" Seeing her despair made Nagihiko sadder. He would miss his constant arguments with her and her cute blonde hair and cute eyes. He would also miss her smiles, her personality, and the chemistry between them. She was the first, and last, girl Nagihiko fell in love with.

"Don't say anything. Just, don't." Rima stood up, and walked towards him, kissing him. Nagihiko was taken by surprise, but he returned her kiss. The others watched, shocked. It did occur to Nagihiko that Kukai and possibly Utau were the only ones who knew of their relationship. It lasted for a few minutes, longer than anyone expected. They broke apart, and Nagihiko gave her a poignant smile.

"Wait…WHAT?!" Yaya exclaimed, shocked. "Yaya knew that Rima-Tan like-liked Nagi-Tan, but since when were you two together?!" Rima was flustered. Nagihiko looked at the ground, blushing.

"Christmas." Rima replied bleakly. However, it was barely audible. Tears were running down her face, like a waterfall. Nagihiko couldn't look at her. He stood up, and smiled weakly at everyone, before retreating from the Royal Garden. From the outside, the Royal Garden was equally beautiful. He had so many memories there. He remember when Kukai and Tadase first found him. He was crying that day. He had wanted to join the basketball team, but of course couldn't, since they only accepted males and he was dressed as Nadeshiko. He didn't tell them Tadase nor Kukai that though, since neither knew that. It all began with tears, and ended with tears.

"Hey Nagi." Nagihiko looked up, smiling softly at his charas. "You know, no matter what happens, we'll be with you. You always have us. Remember that."

"Thanks guys…It means so much to me." Nagihiko whispered. "I need you guys. I really don't know where I would me. I was sort of a disaster when you both were in eggs." Nagihiko sweat dropped. He looked up at the sky, to see the moon coming up. He walked further away, not wanting to harm the guardians. He felt extremely nauseous. His head was pounding aggressively. Fur grew on him, and he increased in size. He yelped in pain, but it was soon put to a stop. He was officially a wolf. The thoughts and mind of Nagihiko were gone, replaced by a wolf. Howling, the wolf ran through the forest; its natural habitat. If there were any people in its way, the wolf trampled them. It howled loudly.

* * *

><p>The howl of a wolf only depressed the guardians even more. Kukai was sitting in Nagihiko's seat, and Utau shyly shared a seat with him. No one gave them smirks. In fact, it was one of the rare times that everyone in the guardians was completely silent, including Yaya and Kukai. Amu and Tadase were holding hands. Yaya was sobbing, and Kukai was comforting her. Since Kukai was crying as well, Utau was comforting him. There was also Rima.<p>

Rima sat in her chair, curled into a ball. She didn't want to look at anyone, or talk to anyone. She couldn't remember the last time she was upset about anything unrelated to her parents. However, any friend that was going to be dying, let alone her boyfriend, was enough to make one upset. Since Rima's boyfriend was busy howling as a wolf, she had no one to comfort her.

"Hey guys. He'll be okay. Don't worry! Chill out!" Kukai suddenly stood up, giving everyone thumbs up. Everyone just stared at Kukai, not believing him. "He said there's a hospital in London! You guys can't give up on him yet! Look, Nagi needs everyone to act happy, for his own sake. Obviously, we're all upset, but we aren't Nagi, the one dealing with all of this crap. We have to stay strong, for him. 'Kay?"

"You're right…" Amu whispered.

"Thanks Souma-Kun. You are right." Tadase looked at everyone. Everyone returned his glance, with the exception of Rima. "Alright, so, we can help Fujisaki-Kun. We can keep him preoccupied, and his mind off of all of this. That's why, I'm proposing this plan." Tadase explained the plan.

"How will we afford that?" Rima wondered, finally speaking up. She lowered her legs, sitting normally.

"Don't worry about money. Just do what you need to do." Tsukasa walked through the doors. "I'm actually one step ahead of you." Tsukasa smirked.

"Thank you Amakawa-San." Kukai whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Just do what you need to do. Your parents have already given their permission. Be there at seven in the morning. It's not like any of you will sleep great anyway." Tsukasa smiled, before leaving the Royal Garden.

* * *

><p>"Nagihiko-San, please wake up. Nagihiko. Come on." Nagihiko's eyes slowly opened, revealing his mother and Baaya. His mother was sobbing. Baaya was trying to comfort her. It hurt Nagihiko to see so many people crying on his behalf.<p>

"Hey…" Nagihiko greeted weakly. He felt awful, worse than any other transformation. He felt achy everywhere. His head was pounding like crazy. Both Baaya and his mother gave him concerned glanced. "I'm okay…" Nagihiko lied. "I-I…" Neither of them seemed convinced. Nagihiko's mother ran her hand through Nagihiko's long purple hair. "Mother…"

"We booked the flight to London. The flight leaves at eight, but we should be there by seven." Nagihiko nodded slowly. He didn't know what would happen in London. He was scared, although that was a pretty big understatement. He started to move, but struggled.

"I'll help you." Baaya offered, putting Nagihiko's arm around her shoulder.

"I need to use the bathroom." Nagihiko croaked. Baaya nodded, half-carrying him to the bathroom. She put him down, as Nagihiko made his way to the toilet, and puked in it. He was as pale as a ghost. He was coughing up blood. The world appeared to be spinning, as Nagihiko's head hit the ground.

...

When Nagihiko woke up, he did not recognize where he was at first. He realized he was not in his bed. Panicking, Nagihiko realized he was buckled. He was sitting next to a window. He finally realized he was on a plane. He looked out of the window, and saw clouds. So, they already took off, heading to the city where his dreams took place.

"You're awake Nagi-Tan!" Nagi-Tan? Neither his mother nor Baaya would ever say that. In fact, only one person he knew would say that. Nagihiko turned his head, and saw the last person he expected to see on a plane next to him.

"…Yaya?!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" Yaya grinned at him.

"Tsukasa-Tan bought plane tickets for everyone and we're coming with you to London!" Yaya exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

"Yay!" Rhythm grinned back, putting his thumbs up. Nagihiko stared at Yaya for a few moments. It occurred to him that his other friends were in seats in the same vicinity. His mother and Baaya were sitting a few rows back.

"Amakawa-San paid for all of that? It's expensive…" Nagihiko thought out loud. He shook his head slowly. He was still in quite a bit of pain. His head was hurting him. He didn't feel nauseous anymore, but he still felt numb and achy. "Why are you guys coming to London anyway?"

"Yaya and the others wanted to come help you! No one wanted you to be alone!" Yaya explained. Nagihiko uttered a small smile. So, it wasn't the last time he would be seeing them. However, Nagihiko remembered his dreams about London. It seemed like a disaster, that transformation.

"Yaya-Chan. My dreams…they were pretty dangerous." Nagihiko tried to reason. However, there was no point, since they were already on the plane.

"Oh well! Yaya likes danger!" Yaya said, cackling. "Let's play a game Nagi-Tan! Let's get the others and play truth or dare!" Yaya's voice raised.

"Yaya, you can't just scream across the plane! There are other people here!" Nagihiko scolded quietly.

"Truth or dare sounds great!" Kukai called from the adjacent row. He sat next to Rima, who was sleeping peacefully. Nagihiko was curious to why Kukai and Rima sat next to each other, considering they weren't even that close of friends. He figured that Kukai would probably tease Rima about him.

"Kukai…we can't just play truth or dare across our rows." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Why not?" Kukai wondered.

"Because, we might disturb people, like Rima-Chan."

"You just don't want to wake your girlfriend." Kukai mused. Nagihiko sighed, blushing slightly.

"Oh well, we don't have to play!" Yaya grinned. "Let's sing a song!"

"No Yaya-Chan, singing is not-" Before Nagihiko could finish, Yaya was belting out some random song. Nagihiko sighed in defeat. Yaya's voice was not improving his headache at all.

"Excuse me, can you quiet down please?" A flight attendant told Yaya. Yaya nodded slowly, pouting. Nagihiko chuckled slightly at Yaya. Nagihiko took out a book, and started reading. However, before he could get very involved, Yaya was tugging at his hair. Nagihiko sighed. This was going to be a very long flight.

**I know I'm ending it abruptly, but I didn't want to ramble on and on. Next chapter will be even darker and more interesting. Please review/favorite/alert! **


	7. The London Adventures Part I

**Let me just announce something quickly. I don't plan on having many more chapters for this story; maybe three or four more? Now that school started, my updates will take a lot longer, so I want to deal with the least amount of stories possible. Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy! **

Fear. The one emotion that can completely possess someone, make them do things they would not ordinarily do. A person changes when they are when feeling this deep emotion. Your mind does not think as it normally does. Like a disease, fear does not simply vanish in a blink of an eye. You become infected with it, empowered by it. Fear was the one thing that Nagihiko Fujisaki was feeling as the plane gradually descended from the sky onto the runway.

It wasn't the first time Nagihiko had been to London, so he wasn't quite as excited as the exuberant girl sitting beside him. In fact, excitement seemed like the last thing to feel. London was one of the most famous cities in the world. However, Nagihiko's nerves were getting the best of him. When the plane began letting people off, a chill ran down Nagihiko's spine. His legs started shaking. London was the city he dreamed about; the city where everything could change. London was the final city Nagihiko could ever go to.

He looked out the window, admiring the city that his life would likely end in. He would never go home again. He would die in the city with a giant clock, a famous bridge, and many other famous landmarks.

"YAYA HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO LONDON!" Yaya exclaimed, hopping up and down. "SO EXCITED!"

"Yeah, it's such a pretty city." Amu admired, following Yaya and Nagihiko off of the plane. Her enthusiasm was considerably less than Yaya's. Nagihiko and Yaya stepped off the plane, with Amu and Tadase behind. Kukai and Rima followed them, with Utau and Ikuto, Tsukasa, and finally, Nagihiko's mother and Baaya. Nagihiko had not known about Tsukasa or Ikuto coming with them. Then again, Nagihiko didn't even know for a while his other friends were accompanying him also. It was a little odd, being in a foreign country with his principal, his mother and housekeeper, and all of his friends, especially given the initial reasons for going.

"Nagihiko-San, come with me. Baaya-San and I are going to check you into the hospital." His mother informed him. Nagihiko nodded, following his mother into a taxi. He gave a quick wave to his friends. The three of them climbed into the backseat, buckling quickly. Nagihiko cringed, the seat belt hurting his waist slightly. As the taxi started driving, there was silence. There was nothing needed to be said. Even Temari and Rhythm were keeping silent. Nagihiko leaned back in his chair, and looked out the window. The city of London swiftly passed the window, only getting quick glimpses. Double-decker buses and telephone booths stood out to him. It was very unique seeing the drivers of the cars drive on the right side.

"We have arrived." The taxi driver announced. Nagihiko's mother thanked him, and handed him pounds. Nagihiko had not realized that his mother converted the yen to pounds. Nagihiko followed his mother and Baaya into the hospital. To his surprise, the hospital was crowded.

"Why is it so crowded?" Nagihiko wondered, curiously looking at his mother.

"This hospital also acts as one of the best hospitals globally, for all medical reasons. It just happens to be the only hospital to have dealt with others like you." His mother explained. Nagihiko nodded slowly, as they waited on the long line to check in. He saw a plethora of people sitting around, clearly waiting to get hurt. There were a ton of people coughing and having casts on.

"Wow, this hospital is really good at multitasking!" Rhythm observed.

"Yeah…they literally deal with _everything_." Temari explained, pushing her ponytail to the front of her shoulder.

"That isn't the best thing though. It means I'm less of a priority, although I'm sure there are people with greater concerns than me," Nagihiko pointed out, sighing. "I'm sure there are people terminally ill, who have a few hours, opposed to me, who has…I don't even know." Nagihiko looked at the ground, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry for being so down. I must come off as so pessimistic."

"You have every right to be Nagi." Temari reassured. "It's okay." Nagihiko gave Temari a small smile. Finally, they arrived to the front of the line.

"Hello, I would like to set up an appointment for my son Fujisaki Nagihiko. As soon as possible would be preferred," Nagihiko's mother said.

"Let me check my database." The receptionist typed on her keyboard. "Yes, you are registered here. Since your son is registered as an imminent concern, Nagihiko will be given an appointment at two o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow." Nagihiko noticed the British accent, and despite everything, found it very amusing.

"Two o'clock tomorrow?!" Baaya exclaimed.

"That's outrageous! You said he's registered as an imminent concern!" Nagihiko's mother cried, close to a scream.

"Under most circumstances, you have to wait for weeks. So, consider yourself lucky you can come in less than twenty-four hours." Nagihiko noticed it was six o'clock in the evening, in London time. The receptionist glanced around briefly, and turned back to them. "In England, the next full moon will occur tomorrow night at seven o'clock. There isn't any tonight, don't worry." The receptionist handed Nagihiko a pill. "Chew this immediately, and you won't transform tonight. It only works for gibbous moons." Nagihiko looked at the receptionist, surprised she knew about the werewolves.

"Thank you." Nagihiko whispered. He put it in his mouth, and chewed on it. It had an awful taste, but Nagihiko neglected that. He followed his mother and Baaya into a taxi.

"We're heading back to the hotel now. Since I know you would rather be with your friends, you will be staying in the room with your friends. Baaya and I won't be far away." Nagihiko simply nodded. "Would you like to eat dinner?"

"No thanks…I'm not very hungry." Nagihiko admitted. Baaya and Nagihiko's mother exchanged worried glances.

They arrived outside of the hotel. Baaya handed Nagihiko a key card, and he headed upstairs to the room 989, his hotel room. When he got there, he found himself panting. Sweat was pouring down his face

"Nagi! You never sweat this much, even after a basketball game!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Yeah…I don't know why, but walking down the hall, even with using an elevator, just seemed so…arduous." Nagihiko admitted.

"Someone hand me a dictionary…" Rhythm muttered. Temari rolled her eyes. Nagihiko inserted the key card, the light flashing green. Nagihiko pulled the door knob, and walked in, revealing the guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings. All seven of them froze, looking up at him. Nagihiko's eyes narrowed. No one said anything for a solid minute.

"Well, this is awkward!" Kukai stood up, and playfully hit Nagihiko on the back. Nagihiko winced in pain, having difficulty concealing how much pain Kukai had unintentionally caused.

"Hey Nagi-Tan!~" Yaya greeted, hugging him tightly. Why were they grabbing him so vigorously?

"Hey guys…" Nagihiko greeted. Feeling extremely winded, Nagihiko sat down on the couch, sitting next to Tadase. Kukai sat next to Tadase and Utau, and next to Utau was Ikuto. Yaya twirled, and sat next to Rima on the other couch. "Where's Amakawa-San?"

"He's sleeping in another room…fortunately…" Ikuto muttered. There was another awkward silence.

"Does London have good candy?" Yaya wondered.

"I don't know." Rima muttered.

"Yaya wants the candy!" Yaya whined.

"You just had dinner!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't sweet enough, although the Fish and Chips were super-duper yummy!"

"Well Yaya, do you want to get obese? If so, candy is just what you're looking for!" Rima muttered sarcastically, with false enthusiasm.

"Yaya won't get fat from just a few candies." Yaya murmured.

"Just a few? Be realistic Yaya, you won't have just a few."

"Yaya will! Yaya promises."

"I don't care. In fact, you're annoying me. Get candy, or don't."

"But Yaya doesn't know where the candy store is!~" Yaya whined.

"Then go find it. I'm bored of this conversation." Rima crossed her arms over her legs, curling into a ball-like position. Everyone went silent.

"Hey Nagi, did you have dinner? The fish and chips were really good!" Amu said.

"I'm not very hungry, but thanks for offering." Nagihiko told her, smiling softly.

"Why are you smiling?" Everyone looked at the blonde petite girl. "It's evidently false. There's nothing to smile about. You are going to die. So, why smile when your life is crumbling apart?" Nagihiko's smile faded as soon as it came.

"Rima, shut up." Kukai growled. "Seriously."

"Why? I'm simply being honest." Rima stood up, her hair swinging to the side. Nagihiko couldn't help to notice his heart skip a beat, despite her acting extremely rude.

"Rima, the whole reason we're here is to make Nagi happy and help him!" Amu pointed out, despite Nagihiko being right there. He had figured so anyway.

"Well, that's stupid." Rima looked the other way. "There's nothing we can do for him, and we can't make him happy either. He is about to die."

"The hospital will be able to cure him!" Tadase pointed out. Rima clenched her fists.

"How can you all be so freaking naïve?! Some stupid hospital won't fix him. He's going to die, and no matter how freaking hard you try to ease it, it doesn't change reality!" Tears were vigorously falling down her cheeks. She sniffled. "That's just life!" Rima stormed out of the room.

"Rima, how dare-"

"Amu, don't," Nagihiko interrupted. A few tears slipped out of his eyes, but he clenched his fists. "She's wrong though. The hospitals, they can fix me. We can't lose all hope." However, Nagihiko knew that Rima was right. He knew that he was living on false, or, as they would say in Britain, rubbish hope. Everyone gave Nagihiko poignant smiles.

"What a bitch. How could she say something like that?!" Utau exclaimed. "I mean, whether it's true or not…"

"…Which it isn't!" Kukai added. Utau flashed him a glare.

"…Anyway, that doesn't give her the right to just make you upset for no reason!" Nagihiko looked at Utau, surprised by her defending him.

"I'm going to talk to her." Nagihiko announced, standing up.

"Nagi, is that a good idea?" Kukai wondered. "I mean, she's a downer, and you really don't need that…"

"It's okay. She's just upset." Nagihiko left the living room they were in, and walked into the girl's bedroom. He noticed Rima standing on the balcony. Her arms were placed onto the ledge. Nagihiko opened the door to the balcony, and walked beside her.

"The view is awfully pretty, isn't it? London is such a pretty city." Nagihiko said, looking into the view. Rima didn't say anything, and didn't make eye contact either. Nagihiko sighed, knowing she wouldn't talk for a bit. "That's Big Ben over there. It's the largest clock in the world. It's beautiful at night now, isn't it? The way it lights up in the night sky…"

"Why aren't you transforming now?" Rima wondered, still not looking at him. "You said you transform on gibbous moons."

"I was given a pill to prevent me from transforming tonight." Nagihiko explained.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I will be seeing the doctor tomorrow. I have an appointment for two in the afternoon." Nagihiko told her. "Just before the full moon." They both went silent.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Rima whispered quietly. "I guess I just…I-I…" Rima went silent.

"Don't worry about it." Nagihiko muttered bleakly.

"Do you ever feel like there is someone above, just trying to torture you? Like it's just trying to make your life as miserable as possible?" Rima thought aloud.

"Well, I'm actually an atheist." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Me too." Rima rested her face on her fists. "Everything that's happening to you, it just confirmed that. I just feel like nothing could get worse." Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"It could be worse. It always could be worse." Nagihiko muttered.

"What's worse than death?" Rima wondered.

"The death of someone I love."

"Well, welcome to my world." Nagihiko glanced up at Rima. He remembered when she first told him she loved him. He had been lying in bed, injured. He already had known his fate. "When I told you that, that day…you knew didn't you? You knew you were going to die." Nagihiko nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Rima looked at him. "I should have never gotten you to fall in love with me."

"Nagi, I loved you before all of this. Ever since we transformed together. I guess I had a small thing for you before that, but that moment just made me realize how perfect you were. And now all of this…I realized how delicate you were. I realized that you really didn't have everything going for you." Rima put her hand on his cheek. "It just made you seem…mortal. I respected you, and…my feelings really grew." Words were inaudible coming from her mouth. Nagihiko gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I have too." Nagihiko whispered. "I always loved you. I wished we could have been something more. I mean, we sort of were together, but I wished that we could have been together, called each other a couple." Rima rested her head on his chest.

"We still can, maybe, if everything happens perfectly. You've already been hurt enough; you don't have to die."

"I don't want to." Nagihiko whispered. "Maybe it will work, whatever the doctors do to me."

"Hopefully." They separated.

"I should get some sleep. I haven't really been…sleeping well." Rima admitted.

"Of course." They both looked at each other, mesmerized by the other. Nagihiko's face reddened slightly. "Rima-Chan, I don't really know what will happen tomorrow, with the doctors or the transformation. However, I just want you to know, that I love you immensely, and I always will." He planted a kiss on her lips. Rima kissed him back, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Rima waved slightly, and walked inside.

Nagihiko stared at the setting of London. As much as the city was beautiful, he knew that he would always hate it. He detested the dreams that tormented him constantly, reminding him of his transformation. Would that be tomorrow? Nagihiko's legs shook. Did he even want to find out what would happen tomorrow? What would tomorrow bring? He only could think of destruction and death. These thoughts would never happen again. This could be the last night Nagihiko ever had. It was eleven o'clock. He looked down the balcony. He was on the ninth floor, so the drop was pretty far. He contemplated ending it now, saving himself from the further pain that would surely occur. It would be so much simpler, just to jump now. He already told Rima he loved her.

"Nagi, don't do it." Temari whispered. "You still have a chance at life. Don't end it now."

"Yeah!" Rhythm agreed. "The doctor can save you."

"No, they can't."

"You don't know that!" Rhythm reassured.

"Besides Nagi…what would happen to us?" Temari wondered. Nagihiko hesitated, knowing Temari was right. It soon occurred to him that his charas would be gone as well, after his death. He felt terrible for them.

"I'm so sorry guys." Nagihiko whispered. "You don't need to die."

"Nor do you!" Rhythm said. Nagihiko gave his chara the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Alright…I'll see what tomorrow brings." Nagihiko shuddered at the thought, before walking inside. Nagihiko walked to the boy's room, and decided to take a shower. He would at least attempt at sleep, even though it was highly unlikely it would happen. He turned the hot water on, and stepped inside, after undressing.

He finished his shower, and stepped out. He dried himself, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He suddenly felt extremely nauseous, almost the sensation he felt before a transformation. A migraine was building up in Nagihiko's head.

"Oh shit." Nagihiko grumbled.

"What's wrong?!" Both charas exclaimed.

"I feel awful…" Nagihiko puked into the toilet. He noticed there was blood as well. The room was spinning. Nagihiko's head hit the ground, consciousness suddenly gone, and the world turning black.

**Uh-oh! I'm sorry for Rima's rudeness, but I hope a melancholic-romance scene was enough to make everything better. Please review/alert/favorite! I promise to post the next two/three chapters as soon as possible!**


	8. The London Adventures Part II

**There are two more chapters of this story left, including this one. I will be posting them as close to each other as possible. I own nothing, and enjoy these two chapters!**

_Boom_. Many pairs of eyes glanced up, as they heard a loud noise. They all looked at each other, confused to what that was.

"What was that?" Everyone looked up, as their shortest friend entered the room, her blonde hair tied into a messy bun and wearing a night gown. Her eyes were red, confirming she had been crying.

"I don't really know. Was it even from this room?" Tadase wondered.

"It sounded close by." Ikuto pointed out.

"Ugh, I have to pee!" Kukai whined suddenly. Everyone looked at Kukai with blank stares. "Seriously, the bathroom has been in use for _ages_ now!"

"Was that really necessary Kukai? None of us care about your bathroom needs," Utau muttered, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"I. Need. To. Pee." Kukai got up, and knocked on the door of the bathroom. There was no response in the bathroom.

"Amu, where's Nagi?" Rima wondered.

"I think he was showering… oh."

"Hey Nagi, you okay in there?" Kukai called. Again, there was no reply. "Nagihiko Fujisaki, respond to your best friend." When there was no response, Kukai began to get frustrated. "Okay, stop taunting me. Seriously. Come out now. Please Nagi? This isn't very funny."

"Open the door." Tadase called. Kukai nodded, and pushed the door open. Upon seeing the pool of blood with Nagihiko lying in it, Kukai shrieked loudly.

"What's wrong?!" Rima wondered, her tone of voice panicked. The others crowded behind Kukai, appalled by what they saw. Nagihiko was out cold, lying in a pool of blood.

"He must have passed out, and hit his head. That looks bad…" Ikuto observed. They also noticed his two charas in eggs beside him.

"Souma-Kun, tell his mother." Tadase said, taking authority. "Ikuto-NiiSan, help me get him up."

"What room is she in?" Kukai wondered.

"It's on the third floor I believe; somewhere in the 80s?" Tadase informed.

"Well, that's helpful…" Kukai muttered.

"Yaya will come." Yaya stood up, and followed Kukai out of the room. The two loudest guardians were currently deathly silent.

"Hey Yaya…" Kukai started, breaking the awkward silence. They walked into the elevator, and pressed the third floor button.

"Kukai, I'm scared for Nagi-Tan," Yaya whimpered, breaking her usual rule of speaking in the third-person. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Will he be okay?"

"Yaya, you have to think positively. The others… they won't think very brightly like us. We can only wish for the best, right?" A poignant smile crossed Kukai's face.

"I guess…"

"Yaya…" Kukai hugged her close to him. Yaya hugged him back, crying immensely. When they arrived on the third floor, they stepped out of the elevator, and ran to find the rooms 380+.

"How are we going to do this Kukai?" Yaya wondered.

"I guess we'll have to try every door…" Kukai sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Tadase and Ikuto lifted Nagihiko's unconscious body onto the couch. The five of them watched Nagihiko, unknowing as to what to do. No one had any experience in any sort of first-aid.<p>

"So, now what?" Utau wondered.

"We'll wait for Souma-Kun and Yuiki-San to find Fujisaki-Kun's mother so they can hopefully take him to that hospital." Tadase whispered as nonchalantly as possible. However, the waver in his voice was evident. It didn't help his mood that Ikuto was hugging Amu close to his body since she was crying as well.

Rima, helplessly, watched Nagihiko. She hugged her legs close to her, body, placing her head on top of her knees. Despite her worry for him, her face was bright red, due to the fact he was shirtless and only wearing a towel. Her heart was beating like a speeding car, faster than she could comprehend. Rima couldn't deny that the thought was coming to her mind of what was underneath the towel. Rima's face flushed even more. She was only thirteen, going to be fourteen in a month! She felt slightly disappointed when Utau stood up, and got a blanket to put over his body, but not covering his head. She was now forced to think about her possibly dying boyfriend, opposed to his body.

Suddenly, the motionless body began to budge slightly. All five pairs of eyes watched, as his eyes gradually opened. No one uttered a word, as he struggled to sit up. Hot tears came out of his eyes, as he placed his head on the arm of the couch, sitting up not being so successful.

"How are you feeling, Fujisaki-Kun?" Tadase wondered, watching him. Nagihiko glanced at Tadase for a minute. It took a while for Nagihiko to finally respond.

"F-Fine…" Nagihiko stammered, an obvious lie. No one spoke a word for a while. Ikuto kept his arms around Amu, making Tadase madder. Utau crossed her arms, watching Nagihiko. Rima curled into a ball, her eyes poked out watching Nagihiko as well. When Ikuto kissed the top of Amu's head, Tadase whipped his head around, glaring at him.

"Do you really have to show affection right now?! Can't you do it in privacy or something?!" Tadase yelled, exasperated. No one expected the calmest guardian, besides possibly Nagihiko, to scream suddenly.

"Amu's upset, so I'm comforting her. I just happened to be there first." Ikuto observed, embracing Amu tighter. Amu looked guilty, but unsure of what to do.

"Amu's strong on her own!" Tadase pointed out.

"Can you seriously shut up? No one really cares about your ridiculous love triangle." Utau murmured, sighing.

"I-It's not me! I-I'm just…"

"Helpless? While two boys fight over you? Ooh, lucky you." Utau rolled her eyes.

"They're all probably cranky. It's almost one in the morning." Nagihiko sighed, hearing Rima's voice beside him.

"Yeah…" Nagihiko turned his head to face her. "Rima, you…" His eyes suddenly closed.

"Nagi, please wake up." Rima whispered, brushing purple hair out of his face. "Nagi!" Frantic tears ran down her tears, as she sobbed on his shoulder. Since he was out, he couldn't comfort her.

"He passed out again?" Ikuto wondered. Although Rima didn't respond, the answer was obvious. Suddenly, the door opened, and Nagihiko's mother and Baaya ran in, with Tsukasa behind them. Rima quickly let go of him, alert to the presence of his mother. She highly doubted his mother knew about their romance. Kukai and Yaya also walked in, both with grim expressions.

"What happened?!" Nagihiko's mother wondered, running her hand through her son's hair.

"We found him lying in the bathroom after a shower with blood surrounding him. He woke up briefly, but he just passed out again." Tadase explained, slightly calmer now. However, you could still tell he wasn't in a great mood. Ikuto was still holding Amu close to him.

"Baaya, call the hospital. They can hopefully pick him up from here. I'll bring him downstairs."

"Do you need help?" Tsukasa asked Nagihiko's mother.

"No. He's my son, I'll be fine." Nagihiko's mother lifted Nagihiko gingerly, and walked out of the room. The two eggs of Temari and Rhythm floated behind her. Baaya dialed the phone number, and soon followed her.

"You kids can come if you want, but you should also sleep." Tsukasa informed them, before leaving. They looked at each other, and quickly followed. Rima put a robe on over her nightgown, and followed everyone, a bit slower. She wondered what Nagihiko was going to tell her before he passed out.

As they walked into the elevator going to the lobby, no one said anything. They had no idea what to say or do. The elevator descended, reaching the ground floor. They exited the elevator, in a large crowd, and walked to the loud sirens and ambulances. Nagihiko was being pulled into the ambulance in a stretcher. The guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings piled in with him, along with his mother and Baaya. No one else could fit, so Tsukasa did not come.

"What happened!?" Nagihiko's mother wondered to the paramedic.

"Your son is the werewolf boy right?" The paramedic wondered. Nagihiko's mother nodded slowly. "The pill he was given was to stop the transformation last night. However, the side effects still existed. He suffered a lot of pain and broke some bones probably, but he's alive." Nagihiko's mother sighed.

They arrived at the hospital, and Nagihiko was carried away in the stretcher.

"Only family can visit." The doctors instructed. So, the guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings stayed outside. Yaya slowly drifted to sleep, falling asleep on Kukai's shoulder. The Tsukiyomi siblings both fell asleep.

"Hey Rima, your birthday is not very far away." Amu pointed out, breaking the silence and changing the subject. "Is there anything special you want?" Rima looked at Amu for a moment.

"For my boyfriend to survive." Rima grumbled. No one knew what to say to that. It only further depressed the guardians.

"I remember when I first met the kid." Kukai whispered. He laughed slightly. "Remember Hotori? He was upset he couldn't make the basketball team. However, we didn't know that at the time, since he was Nadeshiko."

"Wait… WHAT?!" Amu exclaimed. Everyone looked at Amu, surprised.

"He… never told you?" Rima wondered, surprised.

"What do you mean, he was Nadeshiko?" Amu wondered, frazzled. Tadase took Amu's hand. Ikuto snored loudly, coincidentally.

"Amu-Chan… They aren't twins; they're the same person. He had to dress as a woman for his dancing," Tadase explained. "He wanted to tell you for a while, but he never knew how to."

"Why do you guys know then?" Amu wondered.

"I found out because I, well, asked him out." Everyone gawked at Tadase, with the exception of Tadase.

"You asked him out?!" Rima exclaimed. Kukai nudged her, smirking inwardly, making Rima blush.

"I had feelings for him, before I knew he was a male," Tadase admitted, sighing. "That's why he told me."

"Nagi told me because… actually, I'm not even quite sure why he told me. When he returned from Europe, he wore the Queen's uniform, and then switched, and then told me he was a boy. Good times." Kukai laughed slightly.

"How did you find out Rima?" Amu wondered, turning to her friend. Tadase and Kukai exchanged glances, hoping Rima wouldn't have some pessimistic response.

"When we defeated Easter," Rima replied. "That creepy fortune teller lady was telling him something about having two charas. I overheard, and later confronted him about it. He was forced to tell me. Temari hatched then, and we purified the X-Eggs." A small smile crossed Rima's face. "That's when I started liking him."

"Really? That's so cute!" Yaya squealed loudly.

"When did you wake up Yaya?" Tadase wondered.

"Sleep wasn't really happening for Yaya." Yaya yawned, and sat up. "Yaya found out about Nagi-Tan and Nade-Tan recently actually. He sort of just randomly said it, leaving Yaya to start screaming. Like this!" Yaya, then, screamed loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Utau bellowed, her eyes snapping opened. She was absolutely mad. Ikuto opened his eyes, and sighed.

"Utau gets grumpy." Ikuto pointed out. "I bet you're familiar with that Souma." Kukai blushed shyly.

"I've never slept with her…" Kukai muttered, his face heating up.

"Uh-oh." Yaya wrapped her arms around Kukai.

"How _dare_ you wake me up! I was sleeping fine, but then you little bitch had to interfere! Go. To. Hell." Yaya screamed in fear.

"Don't call Yaya a bitch!" Kukai defended.

"She doesn't mean it. She's just tired." Ikuto pointed out.

"She woke me up!" Utau whined immaturely. Utau's voice suddenly softened. "I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean a word of what I said. Please forgive me!" Kukai's eyes widened at the sudden change of personality.

"After her grumpiness, she gets randomly nice. I guess it has to do with her charas." Ikuto explained, his arms crossed. Utau stood up, and planted a kiss on Kukai's lips. Stunned, Kukai's eyes widened, but he kissed her back. Ikuto rolled his eyes, and soon noticed Amu and Tadase were holding hands.

"Let go of her." Ikuto growled.

"I don't want to." Tadase argued back. They glared at each other, leaving Amu to nervously glance back at the two of them. Rima sighed, and curled into a ball. She didn't give a crap about Utau's romance with Kukai or the love triangle. It only reminded of her love life, which would have been perfect, but he was dying.

The doors to the room opened, revealing a doctor. She stepped closer to them. Everyone looked up, eager to hear the news.

"Your friend is in immense pain, but he is conscious now. We have a treatment that will be able to cure the werewolf phases, but the problem is, it will take twenty-four hours to prepare. Unfortunately, there is a full moon tomorrow. His transformation will be greater than usual. We will try giving him medications to reduce the damage he will take, but there is only so much we can do. We have to pray for the best." They nodded, comprehending the news.

* * *

><p>For the rest of that day, Nagihiko rested in bed. There wasn't very much he could do that wouldn't hurt him like crazy. Any movement made Nagihiko bellow in pain. So instead, he sat in his bed, and watched the television screen. He watched an episode of a British television show called Sherlock. With his luck, the episode was called Hounds of Baskerville, and it featured hounds at nighttime. After the episode was over, a movie came on the screen. The movie was the third Harry Potter film, the Prisoner of Azkaban. Nagihiko had already seen all of the Harry Potter films, so when he saw that it was that one, he merely laughed. In that film, there was a werewolf <strong>(AN: Remus Lupin is my life. Just saying)**.

Finally, after the movie ended, the door opened, revealing a familiar brunette. A relieved smile crossed Nagihiko's face, as he shut off the television that was about to play the television show Being Human.

"Yo Nagi! Sorry I didn't visit sooner. I had to have lunch with the others. Well, lunch was more fish and chips, and also candy for Yaya." Nagihiko sweat dropped, not surprised by the news.

"How was the British candy?" Nagihiko wondered.

"It's interesting! Well, they don't have pocky, but they have delicious chocolates! I tried some of Yaya's candy, although she wasn't too fond of me doing that. I brought some for you actually! Want some?" Nagihiko shook his head slowly.

"I'm not very hungry… but thanks anyway." Nagihiko softly smiled. "How's everyone else?"

"They're… not great." Kukai admitted dryly. "They're a bit more animated, I guess. Yaya's acting like herself, although she is upset." Nagihiko nodded slowly.

"I need you two to act strong for everyone else. Since I can't exactly act strong, I need you and Yaya-Chan to take that role, okay?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Kukai saluted.

"Yaya understands!" Both looked up, surprised to see Yaya suddenly there. "Yaya wanted to visit Nagi-Tan too!"

"I'm glad to see the two of you." Nagihiko looked at the ground for a minute. "What happened early this morning. I know I woke up briefly, but I don't really remember it too well."

"Well, this. You bled a lot, and then we took you the hospital." Kukai explained.

"According to the doctors, I lost a lot of blood…" Nagihiko admitted. "Apparently, they're hoping that the blood cells can reproduce more."

"Don't worry Nagi-Tan!" Yaya put her thumbs up. "Remember what Yaya said that day we found out about your werewolf? Yaya said that you are still you! You'll always be Nagi-Tan!" Nagihiko uttered a smile.

"Thank you Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko looked at Kukai.

"We should get going. You'll be fine. Don't worry Fujisaki. Just…" Kukai suddenly erupted in tears. "Damn, I told myself I wouldn't…" Yaya hugged Kukai tightly.

"It's okay Kukai. I'll see you…" Darkness covered Nagihiko's eyes. "Soon."

"Yeah." Kukai gave Nagihiko one last stare, before leaving with Yaya. As Kukai and Yaya left the room, a sickening feeling filled Nagihiko's stomach. It was highly likely that he would never see Yaya or Kukai again. It was not a simple thing to digest. He stared at the spot that two of his best friends previously stood. Kukai and Yaya were always there for him. Their upbeat attitudes always filled Nagihiko with bliss.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko turned his head, and saw the remaining five friends that came with him. Amu's eyes sparkled when she saw him. Tadase also had a smile on his face. The Tsukiyomi siblings had their arms crossed, and Rima had no smile visible on her face.

"Hey…" Nagihiko called weakly. "How have you guys been?" Rima opened her mouth to speak, a snide comment forming on her lips. However, Amu covered her mouth.

"We've been good. Souma-Kun and Yuiki-San told you that we got candy I presume?" Nagihiko nodded.

"We went on the Tower Bride." Amu informed him. "It was beautiful!"

"Yeah, I've heard the sight from there is pretty," Nagihiko said.

"Being here gave me some new lyrics for a song I was working on. It requires a violin part though." Utau turned to her brother.

"I guess I cannot say no." Ikuto muttered. Utau beamed, and Amu gave him a smile. Tadase rolled his eyes, and Rima coughed. Nagihiko wondered why Rima was with them. He knew that she wanted to see him, and he definitely wanted to see her again, but he didn't know why she didn't visit alone.

"It's a pretty nice day outside. The sun is shining." Amu pointed out.

"I can see from the window. I bet it's really nice to be outside. I guess I'll find out later…" No one cracked a smirk at Nagihiko's dark humor.

"I should go. Kukai mentioned that he wanted to take me on the London Eye." Utau glanced at Nagihiko. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Utau walked out.

"Hey, Ikuto, Tadase, we should, um, get tea!" Amu suggested. It was evident to Nagihiko that they had some plan to leave him alone with Rima.

"Alright Amu-Chan, I'll meet you in a bit."

"We'll go without him." Ikuto whispered loudly in Amu's ear. Amu blushed, as Ikuto picked Amu up, and left the hospital room. So, that was going to be his last good-bye to Amu…

"I'm sorry she didn't get a chance to say anymore. I guess she is just _so_ in love with Ikuto." Tadase muttered grudgingly. "I just wanted to let you know that Amu-Chan knows about Nadeshiko." Nagihiko looked at Tadase, surprised.

"How did she find out?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Kukai accidentally blurted it. He forgot that she didn't know I guess…"

"We all forgot she didn't know," Rima pointed out.

"It's alright. That would have been one of my major regrets. I wished I could have spoken to her more now, but I guess you can't have everything…"

"Fujisaki-Kun, you still can. Don't lose all hope, please. Hope is all we have to live off of, right?" Nagihiko gave Tadase a smile.

"Of course." Tadase walked over to Nagihiko, and hugged him.

"Nagihiko, you were always like a brother to me. I mean, you still are. I'll look after you. You've helped me in so many situations, so I'll do the best I can now."

"Thank you, Ho-, err, Tadase." Nagihiko gave him a smile. "Hopefully, I'll see you in a bit." Tadase nodded, and Nagihiko noticed that tears were in his eyes. Nagihiko had seen Tadase cry before, but very rarely. He quickly wiped his eyes, and left the room, waving.

"What time does the moon come up tonight?" Nagihiko turned quickly, nearly forgetting Rima was still there.

"I…I'm not quite sure," Nagihiko admitted. "Frankly, I'm not really in a rush for the sun to set." Instinctively, both of them glanced out the window. The sun was beginning its descent. However, Nagihiko figured he still had some time before his imminent transformation, enough time to say good-bye to Rima.

"I always liked to watch the sunset when I was younger. It was reminded me that tomorrow would bring a new day full of new experiences. I can't believe I thought so optimistically." They both laughed slightly.

"The sunset is still pretty," Nagihiko observed. "I love how there are different colors in the sky. It doesn't seem natural, yet it's completely natural." He felt Rima's hand take his own. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Fujisaki-San, your transformation is going to occur in ten minutes. I suggest that your visitor should leave, because you may begin to feel early side-effects." The doctor called.

"Alright." Nagihiko looked at Rima, melancholy in his eyes. Rima glanced back at him.

"I don't want to let you go." Rima whimpered.

"I know." Nagihiko whispered. "I'm sorry." Tears cascaded down Rima's face, the umpteenth time Nagihiko saw someone cry on his behalf.

"Good-bye… I guess…" Rima wrapped her arms around his stomach. It hurt when she grabbed him, but he ignored the pain, and kissed her gently. It occurred to Nagihiko that they never shared a kiss that didn't mean something bad. They separated.

"I love you Rima-Chan." Nagihiko murmured, his voice trembling.

"I love you too." Rima whimpered, letting go of him, and dashing out of the hospital room. Nagihiko watched her, despair taking over him.

"Fujisaki-San, come with me." Nagihiko looked up, as two doctors helped him get up and walk. "We are taking you to a contained area, so you cannot harm people while you transform." Nagihiko nodded slowly. He was placed inside a jail cell like place. Steel walls surrounded him. "Your mother wanted you to hear this before you transformed." Nagihiko nodded, as the doctor handed him an old note. Nagihiko took it, and began reading.

_To Nagihiko Fujisaki,_

_ Hello. By the time you receive this note, you will probably be transforming into your probable final transformation. I will be long dead by now. I want to apologize for being your father. I am so sorry you have to share the same fate as me. You were probably a great kid, a boy with so much potential. However, you had to be a werewolf. Maybe there is a chance you can survive, but it is doubtful. I wish I could have cared for you, but I suppose life is not that kind. Good luck._

_ ~Daisuke Canis, your father. _

_Thanks for the support dad._ Nagihiko thought grimly. He read the letter over and over, the sickening feeling in his stomach increasing. He only hated his father more, despite not meeting him. Nagihiko had absolutely no confidence in surviving now. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, his size started increasing rapidly. Nagihiko screamed in pain, the pain unbearable. Fur grew on him, and soon, all of his human attributes were gone.

**Okay, I have a huge obsession with England, including Harry Potter and Sherlock, so I had to include references to them. I also love Doctor Who, but we can't include everything. Being Human is a television show with a werewolf in it, but I haven't watched it… yet. Anyway, please review! Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to start the next chapter right now.**


	9. The Ascending Moon

**So, this is the final chapter of this story. I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Even after going on a six month hiatus before writing chapter two, I still managed to get a plethora of reviews, so thank you so much! I love you all. I hope you continue to read some of my other fanfics! On that note, I own absolutely nothing in the Shugo Chara universe, and I only own OCs. Enjoy the final chapter!**

_Crash. _A large grey wolf slammed itself into the steel wall. Each time it made contact with the wall, it had no success. It had been trying for hours now, hours on end to escape the confinement that held it secure. It howled loudly, before continuing to crash into the wall. A small dent appeared in the wall, as it persistently crashed into the wall. Finally, the wall was broken. The wolf ran out of the wall, and ran inside a hospital.

"What is _that_?!" A doctor exclaimed, shocked. Doctors screamed upon observing the wolf. They dropped everything they were doing, and ran to save the patients. The wolf howled, and trampled through the hospital. Only two or so doctors lied in its path, so they lost their lives. Due to the wolf's extended hearing, it could hear sirens from miles away. The wolf trampled through the hospital, finally exiting. It ran at an impossible speed, reaching a tall hill.

The wolf stood triumphantly, underneath the ascending the moon. The gaze of its piercing yellow eyes were set on the city. The giant clock, Big Ben was glowing bright yellow. It rung loudly, upon striking midnight. The wolf uttered a loud howl, calling to the night and waking it up. Lights gradually turned on in each building. Cars stopped to stare at the wolf that was not regularly seen in London. The previously heard sirens made their way closer to the wolf. The wolf howled once again, and leaped down from its elevated area. It galloped across the city, crushing everything in its path. Citizens screamed, frantically trying to escape. Police surrounded it, attempting to blockade it foolishly. The wolf ran, crushing them with a single paw. Once again, with the moon fully raised, the wolf howled loudly, waking up everyone else, if they weren't already awake from the prior howls.

* * *

><p>The sound of the loud howl made the guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings flinch. They immediately ended their game of Go Fish, and looked at each other in horror. Why was the wolf out of the confinement? It was nearly impossible to penetrate those walls!<p>

"Oh geez…" Kukai murmured. Rima ran to the window, watching the wolf that she adored destroy the city. Cars and buses were being flipped over. Things were being knocked over all over the place. Debris flew all around the city. A helicopter came over to film the scene, working for the news. Like a fly, the wolf swatted the helicopter away, forcing it to come crashing down. The wolf ran farther across the city, and finally, appeared very close to the hotel they were staying at.

"Rima, get away from the window!" Tadase yelled.

"But Nagi…"

"Rima!" Kukai pushed her down, as the sound of a loud pounding on the ground forced the windows to break. Glass flew into the room, but fortunately, no one was injured. Rima got up from underneath quickly, not uttering a thanks, and watched from afar. Helicopters levitated above it, surrounding him. They were too high for it to swat away again. The doors opened in the helicopters, revealing police officers with guns. They pointed it at the wolf.

"No! No! Stop! Don't you dare shoot!" Rima screamed. "You'll kill him!" Kukai hugged Rima close to him. Rima struggled to get out of his grasp. The others watched, awaiting the grim future. Like mini-waterfalls, tears danced down Rima's cheeks. It came down at a fast speed, like currents in a river. Her eyes got puffy and she sniffled. She didn't want to watch it happen. However, she couldn't force her eyes to close.

The police shot many bullets at the wolf. The wolf appeared to notice the bullets, but it didn't seem to hurt him. It growled menacingly. The police suddenly pulled out larger guns, and started firing.

Suddenly, another truck pulled up behind the wolf, although it didn't seem to notice, since it was too preoccupied dealing with the police. A woman stood on top of the truck, and wrapped a rope around the wolf's neck. She tied up his mouth, once the wolf lost all control of its movement. Rima suddenly realized that this woman was one of the doctors that took care of Nagihiko. She sighed a breath of relief. The wolf was stuffed inside the truck, and driven away, to probably the hospital.

"We have to go to the hospital." Rima muttered.

"Rima, we can't… They have to deal with him on their own." Amu whispered, putting a hand on Rima's shoulder.

"I don't care. I need to see him again. Because, we might never get another chance…" Rima couldn't stop the tears from continuously flowing down her cheeks.

"Let's go!" Suddenly, Tsukasa was outside, holding car keys. Everyone stared at Tsukasa blankly, surprised by his sudden appearance. They followed him outside and into the car. "His mother and housekeeper are already there." They filed into the car, Tadase taking the passenger seat, and everyone else in the back two rows. In the first row, Kukai sat in the middle with Rima and Utau on either side of him. In the back, Amu sat next to Ikuto with Yaya on the other side. Unlike the last few days where Kukai had been continuously nice to Rima and comforting her, he now only had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Rima didn't really care though. She looked out the window, and saw the destruction that the wolf had caused; the aftermath.

The car moved slowly, since there was a lot of destruction in the city.

"This is painfully slow." Tsukasa mumbled. Suddenly, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and started driving at an insane speed on sidewalks. Rima gripped the handle that was on the car tightly.

"TOO FAST!" Yaya squealed. However, Yaya was ignored, as they arrived at the hospital. Tsukasa slammed his foot on the break, slowing the car enough, so when they hit into the hospital, it was merely a minor tap. However, Yaya still screamed loudly. Sighing a breath of relief and not even bothering to park normally, Tsukasa stepped out of the car, instructing the others to follow. They complied, and followed Tsukasa into the hospital.

"We are here to visit…"

"I remember you guys. Come with me." A woman led them to a large room, where a large wolf was being hindered. It growled slightly, but didn't move. Rima watched the wolf, staring into the yellow eyes. The eyes reminded her of Nagihiko's, except that Nagihiko's eyes were less bright. The wolf glanced back at Rima, their eyes locking. Suddenly, the wolf's eyes narrowed, and it attempted to break out of the ropes. Rima shook slightly, but continued to watch him. The wolf escaped its ropes, and charged for Rima.

"Rima, get out of the way!" Tadase screamed. Rima didn't budge. "Mashiro-San!" Luckily, the wolf paused, and suddenly, it started rapidly decreasing in size, until it reached the size of a normal human being. His shirt had been destroyed due to the transformation, so he wasn't wearing a shirt. Fortunately, his boxers managed to not be destroyed. Rima's face involuntarily turned as red as an apple. Nagihiko started coughing insanely, without looking up to notice her presence. Before Rima could move to help him, a doctor knelt beside him.

"Just keep breathing." The doctor soothed.

"C-Can't…" Nagihiko choked weakly. Despite coughing insanely, his purple hair still managed to look beautiful under the shining full moon. It shined slightly.

From behind, Baaya and Nagihiko's mother walked towards him. They knelt beside him, and ran their hands through his long hair. The doctor took out a needle, and injected it into Nagihiko's skin. Nagihiko immediately passed out.

"We need to provide the medication for him. He still can survive." The doctor informed them, as they carried him away on a stretcher. "Family can stay with him." Nagihiko's mother and Baaya followed.

"Yaya is his little sister…" Yaya grumbled. Kukai hugged Yaya close to him. They were all silent for a moment.

"The Jack and the Queen are two of the most powerful cards in a deck." Everyone looked at Tsukasa. "They can defeat every card, with the exception of the king. Any obstacle that interferes, they can overcome."

"Cool story." Kukai muttered.

"Hey Tsukasa-Chi, you forgot about the Ace! The Ace can defeat everything!" Yaya whined.

"In some card games, the Ace is considered the strongest, but it is usually the weakest card in the deck. However, that doesn't mean the Ace is necessarily weak. The Ace sure knows how to stay strong." Tsukasa gave Yaya a warm smile.

"YAY!" Yaya grinned. Rima was getting annoyed by how upbeat Yaya was being.

"However, without the jack and the queen, the deck is down to fifty cards. Those two cards are essential to winning. When you lose two cards as powerful as those, your odds begin to diminish. Also, it is extremely hard to dispose of them." Tsukasa smirked, and walked away, going somewhere no one knew.

When a doctor stepped outside, all of the guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings' attentions diverted to him.

"There is good news and bad news regarding your friend." They looked at the doctor grimly. "The good news is that he will survive."

"YES! YAY!" Kukai and Yaya hi-fived. Even a large smile crossed on Rima's face. She couldn't believe it.

"The bad news is that in order to provide the medication, it requires him to be unconscious for a while. It could be up to a year, but when he wakes up, he will not have to transform anymore."

"That's great!" Amu exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" The doctor smiled.

"It makes me feel better to see your friend most likely surviving. Most times when we deal with werewolves, they usually perish. It makes us feel better to see him survive. Also, the city will never know that it was a werewolf. They will believe it was a wolf that escaped from a zoo." They smiled. Tsukasa came back, and looked at them.

"I booked a flight that will leave in a few hours, so let's get back and get your bags!" They nodded. They retrieved their bags from the hotel room, and drove to the airport, with a taxi. The Fujisaki family already had a special flight for them. They boarded the plane, and bid their farewells to London, a city they would never view the same way.

One Month Later

The feeling of his soft pillows relaxed underneath his head made Nagihiko get up easier. His eyes opened, revealing his room. He had no recollection of coming to his room. Come to think of it, he didn't even remember flying home from London. It soon occurred to Nagihiko that someone was talking to him.

"…I've been shooting hoops on my own now, but it's not the same without you. I miss you man. You're like my best friend…"

"What's that supposed to mean, _like_ your best friend?" Kukai yelped in surprise, jumping back. He stared at Nagihiko, a huge smile forming on his face.

"Nagi, you're awake?!"

"I suppose I am, unless this is all a dream, which I highly doubt." Nagihiko sat up. "What happened anyway? The last thing I remember is finishing the transformation." Nagihiko shuddered at the thought. That last transformation had given him a ton of pain, more so than ever. However, he felt impeccable now, better than he had felt in whom knew how long.

"The doctor knocked you out, and then gave you some treatment thing to cure you from the werewolf thing! However, she said it would knock you out for a year at most. However, it's only been a month."

"I was unconscious for a whole entire month?!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Yup!" Nagihiko sweat dropped, standing up. He felt extremely stiff, since he had not moved in ages.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko smiled, seeing Temari and Rhythm floating over to him. They hi-fived Daichi.

"Oh yeah! Yaya's dance recital is today, so we should go! Let's surprise everyone! They're going to be so happy!" Nagihiko nodded, following Kukai downstairs. When Baaya noticed him, she dropped the dish she was holding.

"Young Master!" Baaya cried, hugging him.

"Baaya-San! How has everything been while I was out?" Nagihiko asked.

"We've missed you Young Master. I missed seeing your dancing." Baaya explained. "However, your mother and I have been coping well. Your friends have visited frequently, especially Souma-San here." Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"Nagihiko-San!" Nagihiko turned, and smiled, seeing his mother. His mother hugged him, which was rare for her to show affection.

"I'm glad to see you, Mother." Nagihiko told her. Nagihiko's mother smiled.

"You should get some fresh air. I assume you'll want to say hello to your friends, so I'll let you go." Nagihiko nodded, and followed Kukai out of his house. It occurred to Nagihiko that he was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, and that was not what he wore to London. He wondered who changed his clothes for him. Seeing Nagihiko look at his clothes, Rhythm had an evil smirk on his face.

"Maybe it was Rima." Rhythm whispered in Nagihiko's ear.

"Rhythm!" Nagihiko cried, embarrassed. "Wait, were you two out the whole time as well?"

"Yeah. We were out ever since you passed out in the bathroom that first time." Temari explained. Nagihiko nodded slowly.

"Kukai, how has everyone else been?" Nagihiko asked.

"They've been pretty good! Amu broke her arm, and it was Rima's fault. We were having a talent show, and Rima accidentally tripped Amu off of the stage." Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Hm… Amu officially ended her romance with Tadase and is officially dating Ikuto."

"Really? How's Hotori-San feeling about that?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Obviously Tadase was upset at first, but he's handling it well. They're still close friends. Um, what else? Well, obviously Yaya has been practicing for today, but she's been pretty quiet. Rima's parents officially divorced."

"How did she handle that? It must have been hard for her." Nagihiko whispered. Kukai smirked evilly.

"Yeah, she was upset at first, but then it has been better for her. She visited you every day for the week they divorced. She missed you tremendously." Nagihiko uttered a tiny smile, upon the knowledge that Rima visited him.

"How about you Kukai? How have you been? And the Tsukiyomi siblings as well."

"My life has been really quiet…" Kukai admitted. "Ikuto is very happy since he's with Amu, and Utau's happy because she's with me!" Kukai suddenly grinned. "Nagi! I have an idea!"

"What's your idea?" Before Nagihiko could blink, Kukai stuffed a brown bag over his head.

"Now the others won't recognize you right away!" Kukai grinned. He quickly cut eyeholes for Nagihiko to see out of. Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah! It's Rima's birthday today!" Nagihiko turned to Kukai quickly.

"You should have told me before we got to the dance studio! I would have bought her something…"

"Oh come on Nagi; Rima only wants you for her birthday. Besides, you can take her out on a date for your present if you actually have to spend money." Nagihiko sighed.

"Alright fine." Nagihiko followed Kukai into the dance studio.

"There you are Kukai! What took you so long?" Amu wondered. Nagihiko could visibly see Amu's arm being held in a sling.

"Sorry. My friend here, Bag is what they call him, wanted to see the dance performance I've been raving about for ages." Kukai gave Nagihiko a grin. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you, um, Bag… I'm Amu Hinamori." Amu stuck out her hand.

"Yeah…" Nagihiko shook her hand slowly, remembering when they first met. He narrowed his eyes at Kukai for coming up with this stupid idea.

"Tadase-Kun and Rima are sitting down already. We only managed to save one extra seat, so um…"

"It's okay! Bag and I will sit closer to the front!" Kukai grabbed Nagihiko's arm and dragged him closer to the front.

"Bag?" Nagihiko muttered.

"I needed to think of something on the spot!" Kukai grinned. "Amu fell for it!" Nagihiko sighed.

"Amu-Chan is a little… dense." Nagihiko pointed out. "If Hotori-San or Rima-Chan saw me, they'd know that it was me. Not that I even care about surprising them by wearing a stupid bag on my head." Kukai patted his head.

"Nagi, tie back your hair! There's purple hair sticking out!" Sighing, Nagihiko tied his hair into a bun, and put the bag back over his head. Finally, the performance began. Yaya was in the center, wearing a white dress.

"Yaya's so cute!" Kukai whined. Involuntarily, Nagihiko found himself critiquing the dance; how they were performing certain movements wrong. However, he shook the thoughts away, and focused on Yaya's dancing. She twirled around, acting happy on stage. The recital did not last very long. A creepy dance teacher made her way on stage.

"Our star dancer, Yaya Yuiki, has a few announcements to make." The teacher announced. Yaya grinned, and stepped forward.

"Yaya just wanted to wish her best friend Rima-Tan a happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA-TAN! THERE BETTER BE CAKE INVOLVED!" Nagihiko and Kukai sweat dropped. They turned back, and saw Rima curl into a ball in embarrassment. Nagihiko chuckled. "Also, Yaya wanted to add something else. One of Yaya's other best friends has been sleeping for a while. Yaya knows that he couldn't be here to see this since he was busy being snoozing, so Yaya wants to dedicate this dance to Nagi-Tan!" The audience clapped slowly, slightly confused.

"Well, Yaya-Chan made it seem like I am lazy…" Nagihiko muttered. Kukai laughed.

"Little does Yaya know, you were here!" Kukai grinned. "Let's go find the others and have Rima's ultimate birthday celebration!" Kukai dragged Nagihiko's arm, and ran ahead to the Royal Garden. It was all decorated with bows and ribbons. They even had clown decorations hanging up.

"Rima's going to love this," Nagihiko observed. "You guys did a great job!"

"Well, I didn't actually help…" Kukai admitted. Nagihiko sweat dropped. The others made their way back to the Royal Garden. Rima's eyes sparkled, seeing the decorations. She had a huge smile, which made Nagihiko feel warm inside.

"CAKE!" Yaya screamed, seeing the cake lying on the table in the Royal Garden. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Eh Kukai? You brought your friend to celebrate Rima's birthday?" Amu wondered.

"Yeah! Bag is a loner, so he doesn't have any friends. Besides, he's one of Rima's fanboys." Kukai elbowed him. Nagihiko gave Kukai a glare.

"Um, happy birthday." Nagihiko muttered, unsure of what to say. Rima glanced up at him for a minute, oblivious to who he actually was. She diverted her attention back to the decorations.

"This is beautiful guys. Thank you so much!" Rima exclaimed, smiling.

"Any time Rima-Tan!" Yaya giggled. "Let's sing happy birthday, and then we can open presents, and EAT CAKE." Everyone started singing happy birthday. Rima blew out the candles.

"I'll cut the cake." Tadase offered, using a knife to cut everyone pieces. He gave Yaya a large slice. Yaya giggled in anticipation.

"The cake is a lie." Kukai whispered quietly.

Rima took a small slice of cake. Nagihiko took a piece, and then soon realized that he couldn't really eat with a bag over his head.

"PRESENTS TIME!" Yaya squealed, eating her cake without a fork. Everyone sat down, Nagihiko taking his own seat since it wasn't taken. First, Rima opened Amu's present. It contained a friendship bracelet.

"Rima, you're one of my best friends, and this bracelet means that we'll always be friends, even if you do injure the other." Amu smiled. She showed Rima the bracelet that she was wearing on her healthy arm.

"Thanks Amu!" Rima smiled, putting the bracelet on. Next, she opened a present from Tadase. It contained a clown stuffed animal, that happened to be portraying her favorite clown. Yaya handed Rima her present, and grinned. Rima opened it, revealing a music box playing a song of the circus. Inside the music box, it had a picture of Rima and Yaya together.

"That's so sweet Yaya!" Rima exclaimed. Yaya giggled.

"Oh, that present was from the Tsukiyomi siblings. They couldn't come today because they are rehearsing for some song." Amu explained. Rima opened it, revealing a gift card equivalent to $15 in yen.

"So, I guess there's only Kukai's left." Tadase said. Nagihiko was surprised that he referred to Kukai without an honorific.

"Actually Bag got you a present. You'll see!" Kukai grinned. Everyone just stared at Kukai for a second. "But open mine first." Rima nodded, ripping off the wrapping paper. Nagihiko suddenly felt his heart beat faster. He felt nervous for Rima's reaction. He knew it was pointless, but he couldn't help feeling the continuous beating of his heart.

"A stuffed wolf…?" Rima wondered, staring at it. Nagihiko face-palmed.

"Isn't it cute?! I even got it to have the yellow eyes!" Kukai flashed a grin. Rima rolled her eyes, but thanked him anyway.

"So Bag-Chi…what's your present?" Yaya wondered, bouncing up and down. Rima glanced at Bag for a few seconds, before her eyes widened.

"Why are you wearing a bag on your head?" Rima wondered, walking closer to him.

"Kukai's idea." Nagihiko admitted.

"Figures." Rima leaned closer to him, their faces inches apart, besides being separated from a bag. "I missed you so much." She removed the bag from his face, and kissed him. She also pulled down his hair. The other three guardians' eyes widened.

"You guys are so gullible!" Kukai said, laughing. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around Rima. He remembered suddenly how upset he was at the thought of never seeing her again. He realized how happy he was to be alive, to be with Rima for who knew how long. He hoped he would stay with her forever. Finally they broke apart, but Rima placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're awake and alive."

"Yeah, me too." Nagihiko whispered back. "So, we can actually be together."

"It's about time." Rima let go of him, but had a huge smile on her face. The others all were smirking at them.

"Nagi! I missed you!" Amu hugged him as well. After she finished, Tadase hugged him lightly, and Yaya glomped him.

"So, you're conscious, and wolf-proof?" Tadase wondered.

"That's what I've been told from Kukai anyway. It's a bit surreal, but it's a relief." Nagihiko said.

"Rima, on a scale of one to ten, how great was your birthday?" Amu wondered, grinning at Rima. Rima looked at Amu, and smiled.

"I do not believe that entails an answer." Rima pointed out. "Nagi, can you help me bring my presents to my house?"

"Of course." Nagihiko walked over to her presents, and lifted some of them. "I'll catch you guys later!" The others smiled at him. The couple left the Royal Garden, and headed to Rima's house.

"I still owe you pancakes you know." Rima remembered.

"That's true. Since I'm healthy now, I can definitely make better pancakes than you." Nagihiko smirked.

"I bet your pancakes are awful." They smirked at each other.

"I promise you Rima-Chan, we'll have a pancake competition in the future. My mother and Baaya probably want me to come home. It's okay though; my future extends a lot further now."

"It's still so hard to believe. I really thought you were a goner. That's one of those times I was very happy to be wrong."

"I thought I was dying too. I'm glad things turned around." They arrived at Rima's house. "Who are you living with now anyway?"

"My mother. My father moved out. It's so much better just having one parent. My mother isn't always cranky." Rima pointed out. Rima pulled out her key, but her mother opened the door anyway.

"Hello Rima!" Her mother greeted. Rima gave her mother a small wave. "Who's that?"

"That's my… friend, Nagihiko. He helped me take my stuff home." Rima explained.

"Do you want to stay over for dinner?" Rima's mother wondered.

"If it isn't too much of a burden." They ate dinner together, and Nagihiko got along well with Rima's mother. When it was time for Nagihiko to leave, Rima led him to the door.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Rima wondered.

"I've been sleeping for a month Rima; I doubt anyone gave me plans for the specific date while I was out." Nagihiko pointed out. Rima narrowed her eyes.

"Well, do you want to get lunch tomorrow?"

"Gladly. I'll pay for it; that will be your birthday present." Nagihiko told her. Rima smiled.

"See you then."

"Yup!" They kissed again. They parted after a few minutes, and Nagihiko left, a dorky smile on his face. He thought about everything, and how relieved he was now that he was no longer a werewolf. He was content now, living a normal life.

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter! **


End file.
